


Baby Steps

by jjokkomi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But its still in there somewhere, Friends With Benefits To Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Love Guru Byun Baekhyun, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Smut, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: Everyone knows that Kyungsoo and Jongin are more than just friends with benefits, but it takes an accidental pregnancy to get Kyungsoo to finally admit it out loud.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 85
Kudos: 857





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> **Code:** BMF203  
**Pairing:** Kyungsoo/Jongin  
**Carrier:** Kyungsoo  
**Pregnancy:** Any of the two (Pre/during pregnancy or Post pregnancy)  
**Babies:** More than one  
**Prompt:** Kyungsoo and jongin are in a fuckbuddies relationship situation. They basically have sex and maybe even stay at each other's home, but they aren't *officially together*, mostly because kyungsoo has a lot of insecurities and refuses to admit his feelings and claims that it's purely physical between him and Jongin. Jongin adapts, even though he can't understand kyungsoo's reasons. Things are mostly fine. Except that, at some point, kyungsoo discovers that he's pregnant with jongin's baby
> 
> first of all a big thank you to the mods for hosting this fest and working with me on needing a little extra time! 😊  
second of all, thank you to my beta for helping me actually finish my fic!!! ((and listen to me complain about it becoming ridiculously long and me having no idea what i was doing at some points 😅))  
lastly, thank you to the prompter! i'm not sure if this is what you had in mind when you submitted it...and i kind of got carried away and there are a lot things i wish i could have added, but hopefully you and everyone else enjoy it! 🥺

Kyungsoo stifles a groan as he hears a musical chime go off somewhere in the room, burying his face underneath the blanket on top of him and trying to ignore it. He’s too tired to open his eyes and ruin what little chance he has of falling back asleep. He wants to whine when he feels the person next to him get up, pulling the covers along with him making the cold air hit his skin uncomfortably.

“Turn your stupid phone off,” he says tiredly, tugging the blanket back over himself and hearing a grunt when it presumably throws Jongin off, the other male probably not awake enough himself.

“It’s not mine it’s _yours_,” Jongin mumbles out, lying back down and making him whimper as he slowly sits up, squinting his eyes open and reaching for his phone where it’s at the end of the bed.

He grabs it and blindly turns off the alarm, too good at doing that and ending up being late for whatever it is he needs to go to. He really doesn’t know how he finished his undergrad waiting until the last second before flying out of bed and then rushing to class. He sighs as he moves to rub his eyes, blinking wearily and then looking down at Jongin, the other male knocked back out.

Kyungsoo glares at him a little, shoving him awake until he gets an annoyed look aimed his way. He reaches over and tugs on his hair for the hell of it, smiling tiredly when Jongin lets out a cuss before halfway sitting up and yanking him down. He stifles a laugh, feeling his cheeks heat up when Jongin puts all his weight on him as he cages him against the bed, looking very much awake.

“You’re such a little shit,” Jongin gripes at him, making him unsure if he’s glaring or squinting since he doesn’t have his contacts in and Jongin _hates_ waking up early despite doing it for work.

“I’m one year, two days, five hours, and sixteen minutes older than you,” Kyungsoo reminds him, shifting a little underneath Jongin because old habits die hard, and he really doesn’t feel like going into work yet and he has the perfect excuse to be late right on top of him.

“Yet you barely reach my chin,” Jongin replies, making him glare a little, very aware of how much he’s lacking in the height department. “You’re going to be late,” Jongin comments, probably realizing he hasn’t moved to get up yet, making him shrug a little, not that worried.

He works with his mom who took over the family restaurant along with his aunt and uncle once his grandparents got too old. It’s just his mom, his dad not even living in the country anymore. His parents got divorced when he was around ten, his dad moving to the states and eventually remarrying and popping out two replacement kids who always try giving him an American name the rare times he sees them.

His mom of course took it hard, but had other things she had to worry about, like him and his brother along with his grandparents she lives with and the restaurant she manages the most. She nags a lot and is always pestering him about dating and grandchildren, but he loves her. She raised him alone the majority of his life and it only has him feeling guilty for not already being ready for the day.

He can’t let her open up the restaurant short staffed, _yet again_. He’s not the best child out of the two she has, he knows that. Especially when Seungsoo reminds him, not so nicely.

“_I’m_ going to be late,” Jongin sighs out, making him nod his head, not really paying attention anymore. “I really can’t afford to be late, _again_, this week.”

“Well then get off of me,” he retorts, getting an exhausted look from Jongin who quietly complies, leaving him to sit up and move to grab his shirt from the floor.

He slips it on and then grabs his briefs, getting off the bed to slip them on. He and Jongin have been doing this for years, since they were in college and it just happened one random night where they both had too much alcohol. It kept happening after that, when they were completely sober enough to understand why it happened in the first place. Jongin is highly attractive and by some weird glitch in his brain coding, thinks he isn’t so bad to look at himself.

So, they have sex. _A lot._

“Did you remember to buy mouthwash?” he questions, knowing he may not have time to stop by his apartment before going to the restaurant, especially not when he’s wasted so much time already.

“It’s in the bathroom,” Jongin sighs out, so he nods his head and then goes towards the door.

The only downside to them doing anything at Jongin’s apartment is that he has three roommates just like him and a _shared_ bathroom. So, when he walks into the bathroom Jongin shares with Wonshik, he’s met with a face full of steam from the other male showering. He should probably have a moral dilemma about not even feeling bad as he walks towards the sink and grabs the purple mouthwash, but he doesn’t. Hearing the curtain getting pulled back from behind him he turns, swishing the mouthwash around as he stares.

“Kyungsoo, I’m _showering_,” Wonshik says over the water running, making him shrug before turning around and spitting.

“Do you want me to kiss my mom good morning without washing my mouth out after what I did with it last night?” he questions seriously, getting an eye roll before Wonshik moves the curtain back quickly, muttering to himself.

“Kyungsoo, you could have at least _knocked_ first,” Jongin groans out once he’s back in the room, making him shrug again as he looks for his socks.

“Hey, I didn’t pee and flush the toilet this time. Baby steps,” he replies, sitting on the edge of the bed as he slips them on.

“Speaking of. You know, it might be better if you just had your own toothbrush here,” Jongin comments, making him still as he moves to fix one of his socks.

“For what? You always have mouthwash,” he replies plainly, really not in the mood to have this talk. Yet _again_. They have sex and are good friends. That’s about it. That’s all Kyungsoo _wants_ it to be.

“Of course, never mind,” Jongin sighs out, dropping the subject before they can get into it.

Kyungsoo finishes getting ready, looking around for his sweater and not being able to find it. He groans, really hoping he didn’t leave it in Baekhyun’s car before they got to the karaoke room they were at last night. It’s nearing the end of November, meaning it’s too cold to go outside without at least a sweater.

“Can I borrow a jacket?” he questions, turning and giving Jongin an impatient look. If he rushes to the bus stop, he _may_ be able to get to work on time. If he happens to be late, which is likely at this point, he wants to at least be warm.

“Sure, take my jacket but not the offer to have your own toothbrush here,” Jongin comments, making him groan as he starts to get irritated.

“Forget I asked,” he huffs out, shaking his head as he moves to leave the room, ignoring Jongin’s call for him to wait.

He walks out of the hallway and into the living room, spotting Moonkyu who is starting to make what looks like a smoothie just as the front door opens. Taemin walks in wearing a scarf and a coat, carrying two paper coffee holders. Kyungsoo gives Moonkyu a small wave as he heads towards the door where the pile of shoes is at, not really wanting to make small talk with Jongin’s friends so early. He finds his and starts to slip them on, getting a coffee cup shoved in his face before he can move to leave.

“Huh?” he replies stupidly, getting an exasperated look from Taemin.

“It’s a matcha latte,” Taemin explains, making him frown a little at the fact that the other male knows what he likes.

“How did you know I was even here?” he questions cautiously, knowing he kept quiet last night since it was late by the time he let Jongin drag him back to his apartment. He’s a _polite_ booty call, at least, when he remembers to be.

“When are you not?” Taemin snorts out, making him flush and irritably move to fix his shoelace so he can actually try and run to the bus stop, so he makes the next one and doesn’t have to wait in the cold. “Is Jongin awake?”

“Yeah,” he grumbles, getting up with a loud sigh as he prepares for the winter weather, because he’s stubborn and not about to go beg Jongin for his jacket. He’ll freeze and then die he supposes.

Except, he hates the cold and hates getting sick, making him suppress a groan as he turns around, planning on going back to beg for the jacket when Jongin emerges from his room. He ignores Taemin’s loud good morning, walking over to him and holding the jacket he was wearing last night out towards him.

“Here,” Jongin comments, still looking tired but he’s got his glasses on and looks like he managed to find a shirt to put on in the mess that is his room.

“I don’t want _that_ one,” he replies, getting an irritated look from Jongin who looks about two seconds away from throwing it at him.

“Kyungsoo, just take it,” Jongin sighs out, making him frown but reach out and grab it. He moves to slip it on, careful not to spill his drink before awkwardly clearing his throat.

“Bye,” he eventually says, giving Jongin a half wave before reaching for the door.

“Actually, I may stop by after work. I have to visit my sister and it’s on the way there,” Jongin comments, making him frown a little because he isn’t really a fan of the other male hanging around the restaurant.

Not that Jongin is some secret from his mom, he’s far from it. His mom _adores_ Jongin, which only makes things difficult. His mom isn’t _that_ old fashioned, but she’s still a parent that asks him weekly when he’s finally going to get a boyfriend and settle down. It doesn’t help matters that Seungsoo has been married for two years now, planning on having kids soon, last he heard from him.

“Whatever,” he dismisses, waving him off as he exits the apartment.

He takes the elevator and then leaves the building, walking down the street and immediately wishing he had gloves as he holds onto his drink. He takes a sip before rushing when he sees the bus, not wanting to chance it leaving without him. He surprisingly has his phone and wallet in his back pocket, which luckily has his bus pass in it that he scans before moving to take a seat.

He sits away from the toddler crying in the front and goes towards the back, finding an empty seat and then finally sitting. It’s only a ten-minute ride from Jongin’s place to the family restaurant that is on the outskirts of the city. It’s probably one of the few areas left around that isn’t completely modern, looking a little run down but its home.

He’s only a couple of minutes late when he manages to get off the bus and walk the two blocks down towards the restaurant. The front doors are still locked so he goes towards the alley way and makes his way in through the back.

His mom is already prepping for the day when he walks in, getting a confused look from the elder as he moves to give her his good morning hug and kiss. He doesn’t get one though, instead his mom puts a hand on his forehead and gives him a weird look.

“Are you sick?” she questions, making him frown and move away, swatting at her hand.

“No?” he replies, confused because he knows he may look a little disheveled but not _sick_.

“You’re only five minutes late,” his mom explains, making his face fall as he rolls his eyes and moves to go wash his hands so he can help.

“Very funny,” he grumbles, shaking his head when the elder laughs at him before going back to chopping.

He looks over at the kitchen door when his aunt walks in, telling him good morning and setting down two cups of coffee. It must only be her today, even though he has four other cousins and several in-laws that could be helping. Majority are working or in school, so it’s usually just him and one other cousin. His grandparents are too old to still be in the kitchens all day, but they do occasionally stop by and have a meal with them all.

Since its just his aunt so far today, it means he’s the that has to go put the chairs down and set up the tables. It’s not exactly his dream job, but after completing his degree only for Seungsoo to move out of town and leave their mom short one son to help out, it’s all he can manage to do right now. He doesn’t mind it, although the work can be tiresome, he still gets to spend quality time with his mom and most of their customers are regulars so it’s a relaxed environment.

Once he’s done, he moves to shrug off Jongin’s jacket, getting hot now that the heater is starting to kick in. He goes to the back room and moves to hang it up, making a mental note not to forget it when he leaves later. With that done he goes back to the kitchen, watching as his mom and aunt converse while they prep the food they’ll be needing for the day. Not having much else to do since they don’t like him getting in the way, he sits on one of the stools near the front and sips on his drink, fighting down the urge to yawn. It’s going to be a long day.

🍼🍼

Just because Kyungsoo’s friends all have full time jobs doesn’t mean they aren’t _constantly_ dragging him to the clubs every weekend. In fact, there have been numerous occasions when Baekhyun or Jongdae actually drag him out of his room to go to the bar _during_ the week, looking like total disasters as they wake up the next day and have to head to their jobs. Jongdae works at some advertising company making music for commercials and Baekhyun is a teacher, which makes _him_ want to drink hearing all his little horror stories.

So, when he gets told they’re going out as soon as Baekhyun gets home, some sort of weird green stuff on his white shirt, Kyungsoo just nods.

“Why did I think teaching kids was my calling? Why did no one tell me there would be throw up involved?” Baekhyun whines loudly, making him wince as he moves to push his head off his shoulder.

“It’s flu season,” Jongdae replies, undoing his tie as he sips from his own beer. “Should probably go get vaccinated.”

“Shit,” Baekhyun mutters, groaning as he pulls his phone out of his pocket. “You’re right. I can’t let them win.”

Kyungsoo almost feels bad for him, but then remembers the time the elder threw up on his new shoes back when they were freshman and hadn’t learned how to handle their alcohol yet. It has him snorting to himself, sipping on his water and frowning unhappily when he finishes. He tells them he’s going to get another before moving towards the bar.

He waits patiently, a lot of people ahead of him since it’s a Friday night. He isn’t in a rush to go back to the table anyways, so he doesn’t mind. However, when a random guy slides up next to him, he starts to get uncomfortable, ignoring the hello thrown his way and hoping the message is clear. He really doesn’t want to tell the guy to fuck off, but when he actually moves to grab his arm, he’s about to tell him _more_ than that. He turns, getting ready to use the _very colorful_ vocabulary he’s gained through his years of putting up with Byun Baekhyun, when someone puts their arm around him.

“Hey baby, there you are,” Jongin says obnoxiously, making him want to scrunch up his nose but the annoying guy can still see him.

Instead he smiles and reaches up to give Jongin a quick peck, which seems to do the trick. He relaxes when the guy finally moves away, looking a little irritated but not putting up a fight. He smiles slightly when the bartender finally makes his way towards him. He asks for another water and then looks at Jongin expectantly, surprised when he asks for a shot of vodka, wondering if he had a bad shift at the hospital.

“I have to pee,” Jongin announces, making him roll his eyes and shoo him away, left to wait for their drinks.

He takes them back to the table, spotting Taemin along with Wonshik who are laughing at something Baekhyun said. His friend looks a bit livelier now that he’s done complaining about his job. He goes back to his seat and starts sipping on his water, trying to catch up with whatever conversation is going on. He zones out for a while before he feels someone move to sit next to him, spotting Jongin who shrugs off his jacket.

“For my knight in pink scrubs,” he comments, handing Jongin his shot and getting a tired smile from him before he grabs it from him and downs it easily. “You want me to get you another?” he questions getting a shake of the head from him.

“Nah, I drove them,” Jongin replies, nodding his head towards Taemin and Wonshik who have decided to go dance with some random people they met already.

“You work in the morning?” he questions, frowning a little at how Baekhyun and Jongdae are already a little tipsy. He doesn’t want to be the one that has to drag them home. His feet are tired from standing all day.

“I have the day off before two 12 hour shifts next week, which probably means I’ll be there for like 14,” Jongin replies, shaking his head before letting out a big yawn as he moves to stretch out his legs.

Kyungsoo frowns a little, hating when Jongin has night shifts because he really can’t get laid when Jongin is taking care of babies. Grey’s Anatomy really ruined what he thought on-call rooms were used for because the one time he _tried,_ Jongin gave him a scandalous look and told him _no_. He doesn’t understand how Jongin manages to work such long shifts, not even being able to stand an eight hour one when he doesn’t have the life of a tiny baby on his hands.

“Sounds fun,” he replies, not having much else to say and fidgeting a little, kind of put out that Jongin doesn’t look like he’s in the mood to even be there. He didn’t even change out of his scrubs, sticking out like a sore thumb in the light pink color.

He sighs tiredly, wishing he wasn’t so picky and awkward when it came to hooking up with people. There’s absolutely no one in the bar that looks good enough to actually talk to, let alone flirt with enough to get them to take him home. He’s not desperate enough to settle for that guy that wouldn’t go away earlier either.

“How was work?” he questions, turning towards Jongin who gives him a confused look.

“Are you asking because you actually care, or are you trying to butter me up for sex?” Jongin questions, making him flush a little before he shrugs.

“I don’t know if I care but I’m bored and sex is always on the table for me,” he replies honestly, getting an exasperated look from Jongin before he lets out a deep sigh.

“A baby peed on me today. Like, water works as soon as I undid the diaper,” Jongin shares, making him snort out a laugh, feeling slightly better. “I think he had it out for me though because I helped deliver him.”

“Did you at least shower?” he questions, leaning on the other male when Baekhyun stumbles past him to go get another drink. “Please don’t tell me you’re wearing pee scrubs.”

“Do you think I’d walk around with pee on me? _Of course_, I showered,” Jongin replies, shoving him off when he keeps laughing. “You can stop laughing, it’s not that funny.”

“It’s hilarious,” he snorts out, snickering some more before finally calming down. He moves to grab his drink, listening to more of Jongin’s stories from the day.

The baby that was born a whole month and a half early got to go home today, which was good. He helped deliver three babies back to back, so he was happy, then the second baby peed on him. Jongin really loves his job, even if its tiring and stressful, he loves it. Kyungsoo actually enjoys all the little stories he tells, when they aren’t sad and today none of them are.

When Minseok shows up he actually gets himself an alcoholic drink, not worried about having to make sure Baekhyun gets home and doesn’t choke on his vomit in the middle of the night. He doesn’t even finish his first one though, feeling a little sick to his stomach, probably from overeating earlier in the day.

He shakes his head as he makes his way over towards their group, moving to sit next to Jongin and feeling slightly claustrophobic at how stuffy the place is. It’s too hot and there are too many people, too much noise and he groans as he leans against Jongin.

“Can you take me home?” he questions, not wanting to wait around for Minseok to gather their drunken friends and call it a night.

“Yeah, I think it’s that time of the night where I have to drag you home and make sure you don’t try and put foil in the microwave again.”

“That was one time and I wanted my leftover pizza, besides I’m not even drunk,” he argues, wincing as Jongin moves to stand him up and he feels slightly nauseated. He really isn’t drunk, because he can actually handle his alcohol and a couple of sips isn’t enough to make him feel sick. That and he would definitely not be worried about telling Minseok he’s leaving in the first place if he was. He must have eaten something weird earlier in the day.

He sighs before grabbing Jongin’s hand, sticking close and trying not to get shoved by anyone as they make their way towards the exit. He definitely feels a whole lot better once they make it outside and he’s hit with a blast of the cold winter air. He shivers a little before grabbing onto Jongin’s arm and having him lead them to his car.

“Are you going to Chanyeol’s party?” he questions once he’s managed to get into the car and buckle himself in.

It’s a wonder how Jongin’s car still has a working heater, since he’s had it since _before_ he even met him. It’s a little worn down but it’s comfortable, always smelling like the cologne he wears and well, Kyungsoo might like it a bit too much.

“I work so I’ll be running late, but yeah,” Jongin replies, moving to rub his neck as they come to a halt at a red light.

Kyungsoo feels a whole lot better, so he moves to mess with the radio. He sighs when he hears nothing but static, giving up on finding a good station before the noise gives him a headache. He turns and rests on his side, looking over at Jongin tiredly.

“Have you gotten him a gift yet?” he questions, still unsure of what to get the other male. Chanyeol has too much shit, honestly, and Kyungsoo doesn’t even know what more he could add to his messy apartment.

“Gift card, you can sign your name on it if you want.”

“If I weren’t kind of nauseated, I would kiss you,” he admits, listening to Jongin let out a dorky laugh as he continues to drive.

“I don’t know how long that’s been sitting there,” Jongin tells him when he grabs a water bottle from the cup holder, making him shrug and not really care.

“I’m thirsty,” he replies easily, drinking from it and not noticing any weird taste. Although, Jongin is probably smart to advise him not to be drinking from something that’s been sitting in his car.

It takes a while to actually get to Jongin’s shared apartment, since it’s a little further from the city. He really doesn’t get why Jongin lives so far from the hospital, knowing he’s always getting called in even on his days off when they’re understaffed, or things are chaotic, and they just need the extra hands. It’s about a thirty-minute car ride on a good day with no traffic, so its plenty of time for him to rest up enough that he doesn’t need help climbing out of the car once they pull into the underground parking garage.

He really has to pee though, rushing past Jongin once he unlocks the door and heading towards the restroom. He cringes a little at the clothes on the floor and unnecessary trash lying around. It bothers him enough that he actually cleans it up before washing his hands, opening the medicine cabinet and looking around. He finds some Tylenol and takes two out of the bottle before taking them and sipping some of the tap water before leaving.

Jongin is rummaging through his closet by the time he comes out, probably looking for something to sleep in. Kyungsoo tiredly tugs his own pants off before moving towards the bed and getting in. Jongin’s bed is ridiculously soft as he burrows under his blanket, turning around to glare when he feels it being tugged off.

“Move over,” Jongin complains, making him shake his head stubbornly, squeaking when Jongin gets in bed with him and lies on top of him. “You feel better?”

He nods his head before snorting a little when Jongin pinches his side, smiling when Jongin leans down and kisses him. It’s kind of redundant for Jongin to have changed into his pajamas when he’s just going to take them off. He probably should have just stripped fully too, considering this is where they always end up. He can’t recall a time where he just sat and watched television with Jongin in his bed without them having sex at some point.

They kiss for a little too long for his liking before he nudges the taller male to actually do something. Jongin knows him well enough that he just lets out a sigh and reaches across him towards his nightstand where he keeps random junk along with the condoms and lube.

Kyungsoo stifles a groan when Jongin finally inserts a finger slowly starting to stretch him out. When he adds another, he doesn’t even try and hide the pleased noise that escapes his lips, knowing they’re the only ones in the apartment so he doesn’t need to filter himself. Jongin is sinfully good at stretching him out that on occasion he’s satiated enough with it he doesn’t even need more.

“Right there,” he sighs out, moaning when Jongin probes at the area and crooks his fingers. He bites his lip as he feels another finger get added in, used to the stretch by now because they do this a little too often.

Kyungsoo honestly didn’t really enjoy sex until he first slept with Jongin. Thinking it was more of a hassle than it was worth with his past partners. He didn’t even know sex could feel so good until Jongin and well, he’s become a little bit addicted to it since then. He doesn’t even know if he can find anyone else as good as Jongin at this rate and he’s too lazy to even try. He doesn’t even want to think about having to when Jongin inevitably gets tired of whatever they have and wants a real relationship with someone.

He pushes that thought to the very back of his mind and focuses on the way Jongin is starting to speed up his pace, holding his hip down on the bed as he gets a little too impatient. Jongin knows that though, slowly pulling his fingers out and reaching for the condom.

Kyungsoo rests his eyes and lets out a tiny sigh when he feels Jongin push at his entrance, letting out a little grunt at the initial stretch before relaxing a bit more. He groans as Jongin sets a pace, reaching up and grabbing a handful of Jongin’s hair out of habit to bring him down for a kiss. Kissing has never been off limits for them, Jongin is too good of a kisser to not allow it.

They’re too routine that Kyungsoo already knows when Jongin is closer to finishing than him, having to reach down and fist at his own cock to match the others pace. Jongin doesn’t get more vocal until he’s about to come, making him edge him on by nibbling on his ear and telling him how good he feels fucking into him. It’s predictable and Kyungsoo already knows how rough Jongin gets at the end, relishing in it and getting himself over the edge right in time with the other male.

He winces when Jongin collapses on top of him, getting used to the weight as he moves to run his hands through his hair as Jongin tries to catch his breath. No matter how much they do this it always feels a little awkward afterwards, having to remind Jongin to actually pull out and get off of him so he can at least put his boxers back on. Tonight, isn’t the exception.

“You’re really heavy,” he sighs out, nudging the taller male and sighing in relief when Jongin rolls off of him and onto his side of the bed. “Do you have cocoa?” he questions, craving something warm to drink before bed.

“I have no idea, probably,” Jongin mumbles, so he nods his head silently as he moves to sit up.

He grabs the shirt Jongin was wearing earlier and pulls it over his head and snatches some boxers, not wanting to be caught without underwear in the event one of the guys shows up. Although it’s still pretty early for the weekend considering they’re all still in their twenties.

He rummages through the cupboard closest to the fridge where they keep an unhealthy amount of coffee and tea, although he thinks majority of it is stuff he’s bought. He has to rummage through a lot of random packets before he sees a hot cocoa mix container, making him smile tiredly. He looks in the fridge and only spots some almond milk, none of the regular stuff. He shrugs, thinking it can’t be _that_ much different and he finds a small sauce pan to heat it up.

It takes a while since it’s an old electric stove, making him stifle a yawn as he waits for it to start to lowly steam and boil. Deeming it hot enough he gets a random coffee cup and pours it in, stirring in the mix and not even bothering to look for some marshmallows because he doubts they actually have any. They eat like shit majority of the time and yet they have almond milk and protein powder. He really doesn’t get it.

Walking back into Jongin’s room he spots him already cleaned up and flipping through their basic cable channels to find something to watch. Kyungsoo climbs back into his bed, careful not to spill the drink. He blows on it gently before risking a sip, getting his tongue burned a little but it’s not bad.

“Does it taste weird?” Jongin questions him, so he shakes his head, reaching over for the remote to try and see if one of the holiday bake offs cooking shows is on. “You _would_ like nut milk,” Jongin comments, making him choke as he tries to take another sip.

“Why do I even hang out with you?” he questions exasperatedly, shaking his head and moving to take another sip from his mug.

“You like my nut milk?” Jongin replies, making him suppress the urge to turn and actually hit him.

Instead he ignores him, finding nothing worth watching and tossing the remote back to Jongin before he takes a bigger sip of his drink. His eyelids start to feel heavy as Jongin settles on a random movie that doesn’t look interesting. He finishes up his drink and then moves to lie down, stealing Jongin’s pillow and getting comfortable.

“Don’t you think it’s a little weird that you just, spend the night all the time?” Jongin questions suddenly, disturbing his quiet time.

Kyungsoo frowns but doesn’t pick his head up from the pillow, already knowing it’s not conventional to just sleep over after they’re done having sex. If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t even stay long enough to use the restroom, but its _Jongin_. Jongin is his friend, who he feels comfortable enough with to actually sleep over. Jongin also likes him though, which is why it really isn’t a good idea to keep this up, but he thinks it would be worse if he actually stopped.

“Do you want me to go home?” he questions, biting his lip a little and knowing Jongin won’t tell him to. He never does.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jongin sighs out before going silent.

Kyungsoo wisely chooses to stay quiet long enough that maybe Jongin thinks he’s asleep. It must work because the volume on the television gets lowered to its lowest setting and he feels Jongin reach across the bed to turn off his bed lamp. He goes to sleep like he does every time he’s at Jongin’s, a little too easily for comfort.

🍼🍼

Jongin shivers a little as a blast of wind hits him, shuffling quickly into the restaurant and letting out a sigh as the warm air from the heater meets him. He tugs on his scarf before going towards the small little register area, wondering where Kyungsoo is at before he spots him coming out from the kitchen area.

“Oh, it’s just you,” Kyungsoo sighs out, the friendly customer service smile dropping from his face. “If one of those isn’t for me then you’re _definitely_ not getting any food.”

“Pretty sure that’s not how you earn business,” he comments, rolling his eyes as he hands the coffee cup in his right hand over towards the shorter male who beams.

Jongin takes a sip of his own and winces a little, not understanding why Kyungsoo likes such weird flavored drinks but not really liking coffee or tea himself enough to order his own. He would feel pretty dumb if he just showed up and gave Kyungsoo a drink though, considering well, that’s the kind of thing _boyfriends_ do and well. They’re _not_.

“I think this one is yours,” Kyungsoo comments, making him frown a little.

“They’re the same,” he dismisses, looking around to see where he wants to sit. It’s still early for lunch so he’s probably their first customer. He goes towards one of the tables closest to where he’s at, not wanting to go sit in a booth near the windows where it’s probably colder.

“No, I mean this one has a phone number on it,” Kyungsoo informs him, making him turn around with a flush on his cheeks.

He does spot a neatly written number along with a winking face, the baristas name underneath. He belatedly realizes that over friendly tone they were using on him was probably _flirting_. He feels a little awkward when Kyungsoo swaps their cups, looking at the number on the coffee sleeve and sighing as he follows Kyungsoo and sits down.

“You got the same thing as me?” Kyungsoo questions, taking a long sip from his cup and giving him a quizzical look that makes him flush a little bit more than the number he’s planning on ignoring.

“I _love_ chai tea lattes,” he replies plainly, not really liking any sort of drink that Starbucks sells, which Kyungsoo knows but chooses not to address.

“My mom is cooking _jjimdak_ today, should be ready before you have to go baby sit,” Kyungsoo comments, making him roll his eyes.

“You know what? I think I’m going to go tell your mom I’m here,” he threatens, smiling when Kyungsoo looks at him in horror as he gets up from the table.

“Don’t!” Kyungsoo squeaks out, attempting to go after him but its futile because his mom comes out from the kitchen on her own, _beaming_ when she spots him. He laughs at the loud groan Kyungsoo lets out, ignoring him to go give the elder a hug.

“Kyungsoo didn’t say you were coming today,” Kyungsoo’s mom comments, giving him a little pat on the cheek before ushering him to go sit back down.

“He’s just eating lunch before he has to work, don’t go thinking dumb shit,” Kyungsoo mutters stubbornly, getting his hair ruffled by his mom which only annoys him into getting up from his spot to sit next to him instead.

“You really shouldn’t cuss so much,” his mom sighs out, shaking her head at him which makes Jongin fight back a laugh, getting a glare aimed his way by Kyungsoo.

“I’ve been telling him the same thing,” he adds on, laughing when Kyungsoo actually kicks him in the leg.

“Fine, since you two are such great friends I’m going to _leave_,” Kyungsoo threatens, making his mom let out a sigh and shake her head at him.

“Why are you so quick tempered? Even Jongin isn’t going to want to marry you if you don’t learn to calm down,” his mom scolds, making him suppress a wince and glance down to see Kyungsoo looking absolutely _mortified_.

“You are the _last_ person to be giving marriage advice,” Kyungsoo bites out, making him frown and look over at his mom who looks sad, smiling tightly before excusing herself and heading back into the kitchen.

“Kyungsoo,” he starts, getting ready to scold him but Kyungsoo dismisses him with a wave of his hand.

“I _know_,” Kyungsoo grumbles, getting up and heading back towards the kitchen to apologize to his mom.

Jongin lets out a tired sigh, patiently waiting and taking a sip of his drink. He really doesn’t like it, but it’s warm and he’s thirsty. It’s not the first time he’s had to see how mean Kyungsoo can be towards people when it comes to relationship advice, definitely not the first time he’s gotten mad at his own mom in front of him about it either. Jongin gets it, to an extent, knowing Kyungsoo’s parents’ divorce was kind of messy.

He doesn’t think Kyungsoo has ever had a proper relationship because of it. From what Jongdae and Baekhyun have managed to let slip in the years he’s known them is the few times Kyungsoo _did_ date, it ended horribly, mostly from his own self sabotage. He has trust issues, doesn’t think dating is even worth it, definitely would never want to get married and yet, Jongin still finds himself sticking around.

He wonders if he’s a masochist or just plain _stupid_, thinking maybe Kyungsoo will change his mind one day. He thinks it’s the latter when he looks down at the phone number on his cup, knowing there are plenty of people he’s turned down just because he knows it would just make Kyungsoo stupidly jealous. The one time he tried to go out on a date, Kyungsoo avoided him for a whole week and Jongin decided not hearing from Kyungsoo was worse than not being his boyfriend.

He looks up when he hears Kyungsoo come back out, looking like a kicked puppy and a little red around the eyes, probably having gotten lectured which he _deserves_. Jongin can’t help but reach out and hold his hand at least, not being able to stand Kyungsoo looking sad. He figures the first time he ever saw Kyungsoo cry and felt like making whoever was responsible pay, he knew he was in a little too deep.

“I’m fine,” Kyungsoo dismisses, pulling his hand into his lap and awkwardly looking away from him.

Jongin nods his head and keeps his hands to himself, biting his lip before choosing not to comment on anything. Instead he clears his throat and hopes to completely change the subject.

“Taemin is having his friends over tonight, could I crash with you after work?” he questions, knowing that was the main reason he was planning on having lunch there after visiting with his parents and sisters.

“Yeah, of course,” Kyungsoo replies immediately, nodding his head before looking back towards the kitchen when they hear someone coming through.

Jongin immediately gets up to help Kyungsoo’s mom carry over the food, getting an appreciative smile from the elder as he helps set everything down. Kyungsoo looks at them with a pensive look on his face before he smiles slightly when his mom sits down with them, the earlier upset put to rest as his mom starts asking him how work has been at the hospital.

He smiles and latches into conversation with the elder, so used to it by now. It’s almost like he has two moms, with the way Kyungsoo’s has always treated him well. He pushes that thought away though, knowing it’s a far-fetched idea. Kyungsoo won’t even date him, there’s no way he’ll ever marry him. It upsets a tiny part of him realizing it, just having to ignore it though, just like he ignores the number on his coffee cup.

🍼🍼

Afternoon shifts at the hospital are honestly the worst. It’s when majority of the cases they get come in and a lot of times he’s stuck going back to back between patients with no room in between to even use the restroom. It’s work and he enjoys it, but it can take its toll on him. He usually works out when he’s stressed, not being a fan of alcohol if he’s being honest with himself. He’ll drink, but it’s definitely not what he thinks of as relaxing or even destressing.

If he’s not working out, he’s more than likely with Kyungsoo, putting all that stressed out energy into making Kyungsoo a mess, like now. He loves watching Kyungsoo come apart, his usually stoic and impassive face forming the most beautiful expressions as he gives a particularly hard thrust. Kyungsoo is never really filtered, but he’s the only one that gets to see how pretty he looks when he begs him to go harder or faster.

No one sees how compliant and submissive he is, normally the complete opposite when it comes to his friends. He can vocal too, so vocal when they actually have the apartments to themselves, which unfortunately isn’t the case tonight. Instead he’s biting into his pillow and lowly whining as he fucks him with deep hard strokes, trying to keep himself as quiet as possible too.

Jongin knows what Kyungsoo likes, hiking one of his legs up to get a better angle and watching as Kyungsoo gasps and let’s go of the pillow long enough to let out a pretty moan. He looks embarrassed afterwards, whining and giving him a pathetic look before he moves to bury his face in his pillow as he starts up a pace that will finish them both off. He leans downwards and groans into the elder’s neck when he feels Kyungsoo tighten around him as he comes, only able to thrust a couple of more times before he finishes with a groan that may be a little too loud.

He doesn’t care though, panting a little as he slowly lowers himself so he’s not completely squishing Kyungsoo who is still breathing heavily, flushed a pretty pink color. He moves to give him a kiss on the shoulder, planting more kisses up until he reaches behind his ear and nibbling on it a little until Kyungsoo whines.

“Can you let me feel my legs again before you start doing that?” Kyungsoo whimpers out, making him laugh as he moves to sit up, freezing when he hears the door knob jiggle a little.

Kyungsoo’s eyes get incredibly wide as he moves to sit up, looking at the door and then back at him.

“Kyungsoo, I’m making cookies! Do you want some?” he hears Baekhyun yell through the door, making him laugh a little as he looks over at the alarm clock to see its well past midnight. It’s never safe for Baekhyun to try and bake, let alone this late at night. Kyungsoo rolls his eyes as he relaxes and moves to lie back down, looking annoyed with his roommate.

“No!” he calls back, which is surprising because Kyungsoo eats more than he does anything else.

“Jongin? Do you want some?” Baekhyun questions loudly, making him falter a little bit and flush when he realizes he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was.

Kyungsoo laughs a little before pulling him down for a kiss, which is distracting enough that he almost forgets about Baekhyun before there’s another loud knock on the door.

“I’m fine,” he says loudly, going back to kissing Kyungsoo who apparently can feel his legs again because they’re wrapped tightly around his waist as he makes it known he’s up for another round.

Byun Baekhyun has other ideas.

He pulls away when there’s another loud knock on the door followed by a pound, making Kyungsoo start to look annoyed as the handle gets obnoxiously wiggled some more.

“You two have been fucking for over an hour! C’mon, I’m bored and _not_ afraid to burn your baking sheet!” Baekhyun yells before giving the door one last annoying knock.

Jongin sighs, shaking his head as he moves off Kyungsoo who winces a little as he puts his legs back down and moves to sit up. Kyungsoo is a lot quicker than he is, which makes no sense to him, but he has _his_ shirt on and a pair of sweat pants on before he can even properly remove the condom, already yelling at Baekhyun not to fuck up any of his baking sheets as he leaves the room.

Jongin takes his time finding his own pants, glad he brought his own clothes otherwise he would have to resort to wearing Kyungsoo’s, which would be highwaters on him because he’s so short. He sighs as he moves to clean up, going to the restroom and rinsing off a bit in Kyungsoo’s shower before going to join him in the kitchen.

Baekhyun is sitting at the bar area, while Kyungsoo is the one setting up the cookies on a baking sheet and getting them into the oven. Jongin shakes his head as he moves to sit next to the older male who is leaning against the counter and sighing dramatically.

“What’s wrong?” he questions, knowing Baekhyun can be a bit dramatic and will let out sigh after sigh until someone asks him what’s up. Jongin doesn’t want to deal with that this late. Honestly, he should be _sleeping_, because that’s why he came over in the first place but now he’s up and kind of wants those cookies before bed.

“Sehun left me on read,” Baekhyun sighs out dramatically, earning a snort from Kyungsoo who doesn’t look the least bit sympathetic.

“It’s past midnight, he’s probably _asleep_,” Kyungsoo dismisses, moving to grab a water bottle from their fridge and taking a long sip.

“This was around ten,” Baekhyun adds on, which just makes Kyungsoo shrug like it makes any difference.

“I think he had a big project coming up, I’m sure he just got busy or was tired,” he explains, having talked to Sehun earlier in the week. Sehun is a secretary for a law firm while he studies to be a paralegal, it’s a lot of work from what he’s heard, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he crashed as soon as he hit the bed.

“Still, I deserve good night texts,” Baekhyun declares tiredly, making him shake his head and give him an awkward pat on the back.

This is one of the reasons he’s glad he isn’t going through the awkward dating stage that happens when you’re in your mid to late twenties. People either want something casual or are ready to settle down. Texting is treated way too seriously and with technology that lets you know the other party has _read_ your message, just _not_ responded, its nerve-racking and leads to way too much complication.

Not that his current situation isn’t any more complicated. At least he knows where he stands when it comes to Kyungsoo. They’re friends, who on occasion give each other really good orgasms. They aren’t complete strangers so he can sleep over and not feel awkward about it, doesn’t need to reply to Kyungsoo’s messages right away, and doesn’t have to worry about letting Kyungsoo know he’s busy. The elder just _knows_ he is because he knows he works. There’s no obligation when it comes to their weird friends with benefits situation, other than sex.

“Well I deserve to be on my second orgasm for the night, not babysitting _you_ because you can’t handle baking cookies without burning the apartment down,” Kyungsoo states plainly, making him let out a tired sigh as he gets up, declaring he’s going to lie down before he can hear Baekhyun start screeching at Kyungsoo.

He makes it back to Kyungsoo’s room before he can hear their bickering, turning off the light and walking towards the bed blindly. He knows the room a little too well though, getting under the covers and yawning tiredly as he makes himself comfortable on the corner of the bed closest to the wall so Kyungsoo doesn’t climb over him when he comes back.

When it takes longer than he’d like for Kyungsoo to come back he gets up to go drag him to bed, not wanting to be woken up but pauses by the end of the hallway when he hears them arguing. He frowns a bit and knows it’s bad to snoop, but he does so anyways, not the least bit surprised to hear they’re arguing about _him_. Well, mostly about Kyungsoo’s inability to commit to anything other than what he wants for dinner.

It’s not surprising, because it’s not the first time his friends have told him he’s being an idiot. Jongin has had to awkwardly tell them it’s really none of their business when they try dragging him into it. He doesn’t blame them, they’re his friends and just want him happy, but at the same time it really has nothing to do with them. Kyungsoo is stubborn and isn’t going to magically say he wants to date just because his friends are pressuring him. Jongin wouldn’t _want_ Kyungsoo to date him just because he feels pressured to.

He twitches when he hears his phone start to ring from Kyungsoo’s room, rushing back over and searching for it. He finally finds it underneath a pillow, groaning when he sees its someone from work. He ignores it, because if it’s really important he has an actual pager for it. He looks over towards the door when Kyungsoo comes back, a cookie in hand as he munches.

“Want some?”

“You really shouldn’t eat before bed,” he comments, getting a confused look from Kyungsoo who probably can’t comprehend. He sighs, nodding his head and getting a cookie shoved towards his mouth, so he takes a bite, not too much that Kyungsoo will complain about him hogging it though.

“That wasn’t the hospital was it? You haven’t even slept yet,” Kyungsoo comments quietly, pouting a bit as he chews on his cookie, which is completely unfair and distracting.

“No, just someone from work who is probably wanting to grab drinks or something,” he replies, seeing an influx of texts come in from his coworkers who are doing just that.

“If you want you can go, it’s fine,” Kyungsoo mumbles, shrugging indifferently as he licks the chocolate off his fingers.

“I’m tired,” he admits, getting a nod from Kyungsoo who moves to finally lay down for the night. Jongin immediately follows, eyes heavy as he finally lets himself relax. Kyungsoo of course manages to tug him so that he’s being spooned, moving around too much as he gets comfortable before finally going still.

Jongin falls asleep easily with Kyungsoo in his arms.

🍼🍼

Chanyeol has way too many friends, Kyungsoo notes as he tries to find some place that _isn’t_ surrounded by strangers. The elder has always been social and easily makes friends no matter where he goes, so he can’t blame him for having a big party. They had a smaller lunch on his birthday that was nice, but he couldn’t just forgo the actual party. They’re _friends_. They’ve been friends since freshman year, and it would make him a shitty friend if he didn’t show up when he has nothing else to do.

He’s trying to find snacks in the kitchen when he spots Jongin, along with Chanyeol and a random girl who seems a little too pretty to be friends with the elder. He frowns a bit when he realizes what Chanyeol is trying to do, looking like he’s waiting for the opportunity to leave the two alone together. It’s not the first time Chanyeol has tried setting one of their friends up with all the random people he meets. It’s actually how Sehun and Baekhyun met. It’s not even the first time he’s tried setting _Jongin_ up with someone.

Kyungsoo stares maybe a bit too long before he realizes what he’s doing, not being able to stop looking the girl over, because she’s pretty. Somehow Chanyeol always knows these extremely pretty girls who aren’t short and pudgy, like him. She’s probably even taller than him, although that could just be the heels. She’s thin and it only makes him feel fat, setting down his can of beer and sighing stupidly as he turns around and decides he’s done pretending to socialize for the night.

The only good thing about there being too many people at the party is that he doesn’t run into anyone he knows when he makes his escape, getting out the front door pretty easily. He shivers as he feels how much colder it’s gotten, the temperatures dropping dramatically now that winter has really set in. It’s starting to snow and its moments like this that he wishes he had a real job so he could afford a car.

The bus stop is about two blocks from the elder’s apartment complex and he’s not sure when the next one will even come though. He takes out his phone with plans on ordering a taxi when he hears his name being called, turning around and spotting Jongin jogging over towards him. He gives a small wave before going back to looking for a taxi service, shivering a little as the wind picks up.

“Are you really leaving already? It’s only ten thirty,” Jongin comments, scooting closer to him so that he’s forced to look at him. It really isn’t fair that Jongin can _still_ look model worthy with a bright orange beanie on his head and dark blue scrubs still on.

“Kind of tired,” he lies, wondering if Jongin spotted him while he was supposed to be getting set up with the girl. He hopes not, otherwise he would feel even more pathetic about it. “Seungsoo is coming home tomorrow so figured I would go home early,” he adds on, which isn’t entirely a lie.

His older brother _is_ coming home tomorrow, but he’s never cared to cut his night short so he can see him first thing in the morning. If anything, he kind of dreads when Seungsoo comes home with his wife. He likes Somin, really, she’s nice and less uptight than his brother and they get along fine. It’s the nagging that comes with Seungsoo’s visits he can do without. His brother is only older by three years, already has a stable job, has a wife and is probably going to tell him they’re expecting by now. Meanwhile, he does nothing but show up late to work at the family restaurant and go out with his friends way too much.

His grandparents don’t get why he isn’t at least dating, his mom starting to get legitimately worried that she’s not going to have a million grandchildren by the time she retires. Kyungsoo knows they all mean well, but it’s exhausting and its guaranteed Seungsoo is going to scold him for something too. It kind of tires him out just thinking about how tomorrow is going to go.

“I can take you home,” Jongin comments, looking a little too hopeful and Kyungsoo knows he’s an asshole when he nods his head yes.

It’s really not fair to keep doing this to the both of them, mostly to Jongin. Jongin is great, _perfect_ even and deserves a real relationship with someone who isn’t going to turn him down the second the word date is mentioned. Jongin would make a great boyfriend, for someone that wants a boyfriend that is.

“That girl was pretty, did you at least get her number?” he questions, because he truly hates himself and doesn’t know when to just _shut up_.

“What girl?” Jongin questions, actually looking confused which just makes him want to tug at his own hair.

“The one Chanyeol was trying to set you up with,” he states plainly, trying really hard not to sound like he’s jealous, because he totally isn’t. Jongin’s loud laugh is just taunting him, making him wish he never said anything in the first place, and he could handle stupid things like this happening much easier.

“Why would I need her phone number?” Jongin questions, turning to look at him while he can manage to take his eyes off the road.

“You’re too dense for your own good,” he groans out, shaking his head as he moves to adjust the air vents, so they’re pointed away from him, feeling sort of nauseated at the hot air hitting his face directly.

“Says _you_,” Jongin retorts under his breath and Kyungsoo chooses to ignore it, not wanting to deal with the conversation that will happen if they really go down that road.

Instead he watches the snow fall, suppressing a yawn as they get further away from the packed city and more towards the outskirts where his apartment is at. If he weren’t so selfish, he would just thank Jongin for the ride and tell him to have a goodnight. He wouldn’t thank him and then lean in for a kiss, he wouldn’t let Jongin all but drag him into his seat.

Kyungsoo is completely selfish though, he knows it even though he pretends not to. He’s so selfish he convinces himself its totally appropriate to get Jongin in the back seat of his car, that it’s totally normal for them to have random bottles of lube everywhere because they have sex so much. The car is hot and humid, and the windows clichély fog up by the time Jongin is thrusting into him awkwardly and somewhat uncomfortably in the cramped-up space.

But at least he’s not selfish enough to ask Jongin to tell their friends to stop trying to set him up, even if he wants to. It makes him irrationally jealous, because Jongin is willing and waiting for him to stop being so emotionally closed off. Jongin wants to date. It’s _him_ that doesn’t. Instead he puts that pent-up frustration into kissing Jongin until he’s out of breath and completely spent. 

“Why do you just have condoms and lube in your car?” he questions tiredly, his leg half dangling off the backseat as he tries to catch his breath, Jongin in a similar state above him.

“I think I put that there back when you turned twenty-three and got mad at me for not be prepared for future use, you made some valid points,” Jongin confesses, confusing him because he doesn’t really remember that. The confusion on his face must show because Jongin leans down and kisses near his temple, a little too sweetly for his liking. “I think that was also the time you threw up back here.”

Kyungsoo winces, random flashes coming back to him in between nauseating memories of how much he managed to throw up that night. Jongin of course, only sat back here with him because he’s a clingy drunk and threw a fit when he tried making him sit next to Taemin. Jongin sat in the back with him and he vaguely remembers shoes covered in some bright orange crap when he finally puked.

“Why do you put up with me?” he mutters mostly to himself, but it’s enough to make Jongin give him that look he hates so much.

“Who knows,” Jongin replies, wisely choosing to get off him then and start to clothe himself, so Kyungsoo slowly does the same until they’re both just sitting there in silence. He looks towards the driver’s seat when he hears Jongin’s phone chime several times in a row, biting his lip as he wonders if that’s Chanyeol asking him why he ditched a perfectly nice person just to end up here with him. Yet again.

“I’m thinking about trading it in,” Jongin comments, distracting him from biting on his nails. “It’s getting pretty old and I can actually afford a newer model now that I have an adult job.”

Kyungsoo slowly nods his head, wondering how many times he’s been in Jongin’s car since he met the younger male. It’s a comfortable car and he’s kind of attached to it himself, but that’s probably chalked up to how he hates change in general. He’s a creature of habit and it’s a contributing factor to why he doesn’t just stop doing what he’s doing and fuck random people like a normal emotionally closed off person.

“I like your car,” he mumbles, always finding it comfortable. Besides, he’s pretty sure the first time he kissed Jongin and was sober, was in his car. It’s stupid, he realizes, to even keep memories like that so close to the surface when they won’t do him any good in the long run.

“Do you have any more cookies?” Jongin questions, turning to give him a hopeful look that has him quickly nodding his head and avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, I’ll make you some,” he sighs out, moving to get out of the car and get into the passenger seat, wondering why he’s still stupidly doing this.

🍼🍼

Kyungsoo fights down another wave of nausea, taking a deep breath as he grabs the dishes his aunt has prepped and moves to go give them to the couple that is sitting near the windows. He drops it off and asks if they need anything else before excusing himself, heading straight to the restroom to finally hurl into the toilet seat.

It’s been like this all morning, random bursts of nausea followed by stomach cramps. He chalked it up as a bad night’s rest, but now he thinks he may actually be getting sick. He winces when he’s finished, groaning as he gets up and moves to wash his mouth out and then slowly exits, hoping the poor couple didn’t hear him.

He goes back to the kitchen and tiredly sits down, rubbing his temples and wondering what on earth he ate last night to make him so sick this morning. Just the smell of all the food cooking is giving him a massive headache and doing nothing for the nausea, just making it worse when his cousin passes by him with something that smells completely like fish.

“Kyungsoo yah, are you okay?” his aunt pesters, making him look up from rubbing his temples.

His aunt looks worried before cupping his face like he’s ten, earning a snicker from his cousin who loves to tease him. He gives him a tiny glare before removing his aunt’s hands, trying to smile but he just feels like puking again.

“I think I caught a stomach bug, is it alright if I go home?” he questions, immediately getting an even more concerned look before nodding her head.

“Do you need Jinho to drop you off?” she questions.

“_Mom!”_ Jinho complains, making him roll his eyes as he shakes his head.

“I’m good,” he dismisses, giving her a small smile and flicking his cousin off when she’s got her back turned.

He gets up and goes to grab his coat, feeling like shit as he says bye and then goes to wait at a table while he gets a cab. All of his friends are a work, so he’s met with a quiet apartment when he finally does get home. He’s exhausted and immediately moves to go change into more comfortable clothes, burrowing underneath his blanket and hoping a nap will rid him of whatever he caught.

He apparently sleeps for several hours, because when he wakes up he hears the front door open and a loud sigh afterwards. He sits up and looks at the time, gaping when he sees that he’s slept the afternoon away. He groans as fully wakes up, listening to Baekhyun and Minseok talking loudly from the living room. He goes and glares at them both for waking him up, feeling slightly better but not by much.

“You look like shit,” Minseok informs him, earning a frown aimed his way as he moves to sit at their table, resting his head on the cool surface. “Are you sick?”

“Did you get your flu shot? You better not have the flu!” Baekhyun screeches at him, making his head pound as he moves to give him another glare.

“Of course, I got it. Jongin _bullied_ me,” he mumbles pathetically, having gotten dragged to get his annual flu shot before winter even started.

“You can still get the flu. It only helps prevent certain strains.”

“Okay Bill Nye,” Baekhyun huffs out towards Minseok, shaking his head as he undoes his tie and goes towards his room.

“Why don’t you call Jongin? He’s literally a nurse,” Minseok comments, pouring some water into their tea kettle and heating it up. Hopefully he’s making him tea because he might cry if he isn’t and he really doesn’t get why he even has the thought to cry.

“I’m not a child,” he huffs out, perking up when he sees Minseok take out a container of green tea. “It’s probably just a stomach bug. I’ll be fine.”

“Just promise you’ll see a doctor if you don’t feel better by the end of the week, stubborn ass,” Minseok comments before handing him a mug once the water is hot enough, making him automatically feel better.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry hyung,” he dismisses, sighing happily at the first sip of tea and not even feeling the slightest bit nauseas.

Probably just a stomach bug, he thinks before asking what they want to do for dinner.

🍼🍼

Jongin knocks twice on the door in front of him and waits patiently, shifting on his feet a little because it’s freezing, and the breezeway of the apartment feels even chillier. He lets out a breath of relief when he hears the locks turning, giving an appreciative smile to Jongdae who wordlessly opens the door wider for him to go in.

“You know Kyungsoo is sick, right?” Jongdae questions him, making him falter a bit as he moves to take off his work shoes.

“No?” he replies slowly, unaware since Kyungsoo never mentioned anything. “Since when?” he questions, knowing he pretty much dragged Kyungsoo to the clinic at the hospital to get his free flu shot earlier in the year but still, its _peak_ flu season. You can never be too sure.

“He’s been randomly puking for a day or two. He left work early the other day and Minseok is literally threatening to break his movie collection if he doesn’t go to the doctor tomorrow.”

Jongin frowns as he walks through the apartment, waving at Baekhyun who is lounging on the couch eating from a bowl of chips. Minseok doesn’t seem to be home or if he is, secluded in his own room because he doesn’t spot him. He goes to Kyungsoo’s room, expecting to see the elder in bed looking miserable but he finds him sitting on the floor folding a basket of laundry. Jongin frowns, wondering what Jongdae was even talking about.

“You don’t look sick,” he comments, shrugging off his jacket before setting it at the small desk Kyungsoo has for his computer and a bunch of other junk to sit.

“I feel fine, they’re overreacting,” Kyungsoo grumbles to himself, sorting through his socks and matching up. “I threw up _twice_. It’s probably just a stomach bug or something weird I ate.”

Jongin winces, really not wanting to hear about throw up outside of work. He sees a lot more of it than he would like and doesn’t want to deal with it when he’s not getting paid. Kyungsoo does look fine though, actually doing his laundry so he can’t feel _that_ bad considering laundry is a draining task, even if you’re a neat freak like Kyungsoo.

“Have you eaten?” he questions, wondering why Kyungsoo didn’t say something when he asked if he could crash at his place. Since the guys were planning on having some sort of party that involved enough people, he knew wouldn’t get any sleep if he stayed at his apartment.

“Not hungry,” Kyungsoo dismisses, which immediately worries him enough that he gets on the floor and moves to feel the elder’s forehead, getting an annoyed glare and his arm shooed away.

“You’re _always_ hungry,” he explains when Kyungsoo starts looking at him like he’s insane.

“My stomach has just been upset, it’s really _not_ that big of a deal,” Kyungsoo dismisses again, shaking his head before handing him a towel and giving him an expectant look.

Jongin sighs, helping fold the towels and then going to put them in the small restroom connected to Kyungsoo’s room. When he’s done, he goes back and puts Kyungsoo’s clothes away with him, contemplating why he chooses to spend his night folding laundry when Kyungsoo makes a disgruntled noise. He doesn’t even get to ask what’s wrong before the elder is rushing past him to the restroom where he proceeds to throw up.

Jongin winces before going to see if Kyungsoo is alright, spotting him rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash before pathetically moving to hug onto him. He feels a little conflicted before guiding Kyungsoo towards his bed and making him get in. He really can’t afford to get sick, and this is probably breaking all sorts of boundaries he needs to set, so he doesn’t get in bed with him.

“You really should see a doctor. If it’s been more than a day or two it’s probably not a stomach bug,” he comments, getting an annoyed look from Kyungsoo. “I’ll take you with me to work tomorrow and you can go to the clinic,” he reasons, waiting patiently until Kyungsoo begrudgingly nods his head before burrowing underneath his blankets.

Jongin sighs as he goes back out to the living room and then to their kitchen, grabbing a glass and filling it up with water before taking it back to Kyungsoo’s room. He sets it down on his small dresser near his bed and then goes back towards the living room. He passes the linen closet on the way and grans himself a blanket. Baekhyun eyes him as he moves to sit on the couch, stifling a yawn as he wraps the blanket around himself.

“He puked again, don’t really want to be in the line of fire if he needs to do it again in the middle of the night,” he explains when Jongdae asks what he’s doing.

“You two make _no_ sense,” Jongdae sighs out before declaring he’s going to bed and to be quiet.

Jongin waves him off, choosing to watch the show Baekhyun has on. At least he _plans_ to but Baekhyun really doesn’t know how to be quiet or sit still for that matter and he can only sigh tiredly when the elder puts the show on mute and turns towards him on the couch.

“What?” he questions tiredly, not really equipped to handle the little gleam the elder has in his eyes.

“Chanyeol said you blew off the girl he tried setting you up with at his party,” Baekhyun comments, getting straight to the point.

Jongin suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, “I really don’t get why all of you are so _obsessed_ with _my_ complicated love life,” he sighs out, giving Baekhyun a little glare out of frustration.

“We’re just concerned that you’re in love with an emotionally constipated guy who is using you for sex because he’s too stubborn to actually try and have a real relationship,” the elder replies.

Jongin frowns, not wanting to have this conversation when he really just needs to sleep so he’s not exhausted at work tomorrow. He’s probably going to be waking up in the middle of night to check on Kyungsoo, because he’s an idiot who worries too much about guys who don’t want to date him.

“He’s _not_ using me, and I am not in _love_,” he starts off, only to stop when he hears a door opening.

He spots Kyungsoo walking into the hallway, looking irritated as he goes towards the little bar countertop and blows out a pumpkin spice candle Baekhyun presumably lit. Jongin just watches as Kyungsoo’s nose scrunches up and he shakes his head.

“Excuse you,” Baekhyun comments, getting a nasty glare aimed his way.

“It smells like _shit_,” Kyungsoo replies, still looking nauseas as he drags himself back to his room and closes the door loudly.

“I can’t believe you love someone who hates pumpkin spice, you can do better Jongin,” Baekhyun sighs out before getting up and covering the candle.

“Can I just sleep?” he questions tiredly, moving to lie down fully on the couch now that Baekhyun is gone and covering his head with the blanket.

“Fine, be emotionally constipated too!” Baekhyun fake huffs before turning the television off.

Jongin sighs as he hears the light switch being flipped and it’s a whole lot darker. He reaches for a throw pillow and props it up a bit before laying back down. He’s too tired to think about Baekhyun’s words, although he knows he probably should.

🍼🍼

Kyungsoo tiredly sits on the sterilized bed sheet, holding onto his stomach as he waits for the doctor. His stomach bug hasn’t gone away, and he really hopes it’s not the flu although he doubts it since he hasn’t had a fever and only feels like dying randomly. He thinks it may be a little too late to get that medicine that helps with it at this point because it’s been a couple of days of nausea and stomach aches. Jongin was probably right to drag him in, even if it meant waking up before nine which he hates to do.

He feels a little better honestly and thinks its genuinely just a stomach bug that’s taking a while to go away. He perks up when he hears a knock on the door, the doctor coming in with a friendly smile. He tries to return it but gets sidetracked when another wave of nausea hits him as she washes her hands and the smell of floral soap hits his nose.

“The nurse tells me you’ve been experiencing nausea and vomiting, along with some fatigue,” the doctor questions him so he nods his head, holding his breath and hoping the feeling will pass. “Any fever?”

“No,” he mumbles out, breathing in and out when she instructs him to as she listens to his lungs and then staying still when she checks his ears, nose and throat. “It’s probably just a stomach bug,” he adds on, getting a look that doesn’t settle well with him.

“Is there any chance you could be pregnant?” she questions, making his breathing completely stop, his eyes widening a fraction as she gives him a curious look. “Your chart indicated you were a carrier,” she adds on.

He hadn’t even thought about it, in fact, that was the _last_ thing from his mind. He and Jongin are generally safe when it comes to sex. They almost always use condoms. He honestly can’t remember the last time they _didn’t_. He isn’t exactly on birth control, but he feels his breathing start to pick up, not wanting to believe he’s this stupid to not realize he could be.

“Are you sexually active?” she questions patiently, like she’s talking to a child and he feels like he might start crying, which is ridiculous and only makes him feel worse because he probably _is_ if he’s willing to cry in front of someone he doesn’t even _know_. He only cries when he’s with his friends and on occasion Jongin, when he’s drunk.

He slowly nods his head, sniffling a little and wringing his hands together when she says all the symptoms he’s displaying are signs of _early pregnancy_. She’s going to have the nurse draw his blood and they’ll do the test and should get his results back relatively quickly, since it’s a slow day in the lab. He nods numbly, not wanting to freak himself out just yet.

He lies down on the bed while he waits, slowly resting a hand on his lower abdomen and feeling confused. He’s never even thought about marriage, let alone a _baby_. He feels nervous, when the realization dawns on him that he needs to tell Jongin as soon as he finds out. He doesn’t know what to do, because he’s stupidly thought something like this would ever happen. It’s not like he can say he tried to prevent it though, when in reality he’s just never seen it as something that could happen to _him_.

After his visit where they find nothing physically wrong with him, he goes and waits in the small lobby and waits for the phone call. He doesn’t even remember how he gets up to the pediatric wing of the hospital after he’s told about his positive test. He just blinks and suddenly he’s walking up to the nurse’s station, asking if Jongin is around and getting a funny look from the guy who says he’s with a patient.

It makes him feel really dumb, because Jongin is at _work_ and he can’t just tell him to stop what he’s doing when he’s taking care of little kids and teeny tiny babies. He thinks to tell him never mind when he hears his name, turning around and spotting Jongin in his favorite teddy bear scrubs, making him want to cry again because he looks cute and he’s possibly going to mess with his day.

“What did the doctor say? If you’re contagious you should go home and rest,” Jongin informs him, looking him over and Kyungsoo kind of just freezes, biting his lip before clearing his throat.

“Can we talk? It’s really important,” he says quietly, shifting on his legs and getting a confused look from Jongin but he nods and grabs his hand, leading him towards the on-call room that appears to be empty.

“I _really_ can’t go around kissing you if you’re sick,” Jongin tries to joke, but it doesn’t really make him feel better.

He tries to smile but it doesn’t feel right and must look weird because Jongin starts looking _worried_ and he kind of hates himself for having to give him this kind of news in the middle of his shift.

“I’m not sick, I’m pregnant,” he says slowly, scaring himself a little at hearing the words out loud for the first time and not being able to look at Jongin afterwards.

When he doesn’t hear anything, he looks up at the taller male, not sure what sort of expression is on his face, but he can’t look for too long. “It’s um, obviously yours,” he adds on, although he knows he doesn’t have to. Jongin _knows_ he’s the only guy he sleeps with.

“Obviously,” Jongin repeats back to him, blinking a couple of times before slowly nodding his head. “Okay.”

“Yeah,” he replies awkwardly, not knowing what to do with himself so he sits down on the small bed in the corner, moving to bite his nails because this was the _last _thing he thought he would be hearing today. “I’m sorry,” he adds on, not knowing what else to say.

“Don’t be,” Jongin replies, clearing his throat and looking down at his pager when it starts to beep. “I get off at nine, can I come over and we can talk?”

Kyungsoo nods, quietly walking towards the door and freezing when Jongin moves to hug him. It should probably make him feel better, but it almost makes him feel worse, smiling tightly when Jongin pulls away. He tells Jongin he’s just going to call a cab, not wanting to be surrounded by people right now.

He goes straight back to his apartment and luckily none of his roommates are home, probably out doing their weekend errands and he feels a little lonely but ignores it. Once he lies down in bed, he timidly moves his hand down towards his stomach, still reeling over the fact that he’s going to have a _baby_. Jongin’s baby.

He doesn’t know how to feel, never picturing himself as the parenting type. It makes him feel nervous, not knowing what kind of parent he’s going to be to their future daughter or son. He tries to put the worries out of his head, not wanting to upset his stomach again today and instead deciding that a nap is a whole lot better than worrying.

He only wakes up when he hears his roommates entering the apartment noisily, Baekhyun and Jongdae’s loud voices ringing throughout the living room. He sighs as he gets up, glad that he isn’t feeling sick as he leaves his room. Minseok spots him first, immediately coming to interrogate him about his visit.

“What did the doctor say? Are you contagious?” Minseok questions, approaching him with caution like he expects him to just puke any minute.

“Unless pregnancy is contagious now, then no,” he replies with a shrug, not really sure how to go about telling people.

Minseok blinks a couple of times before he starts to laugh, his gummy smile kind of pissing him off for once because he thinks it’s _funny_. It’s only when Jongdae and Baekhyun laugh does he realize they think he’s _joking_. He pouts, knowing he can be a sarcastic asshole, but he wouldn’t joke about _this_.

“I’m serious. I’m going to get really _fat_,” he all but whines, stomping his way towards the couch and plopping down pathetically.

“Wait, _seriously_?” Jongdae questions loudly, rushing over and moving to sit next to him on the couch looking absolutely scandalized. “Don’t you two use condoms?”

“Condoms are actually one of the least effective birth control methods because of human error. Better off with more than one preventative measure,” Minseok comments, making him seriously want to throw a pillow at his face.

“Now isn’t the time for sex ed, he’s already knocked up it’s too late,” Baekhyun replies before shoving Minseok out of the way and coming to sit next to Jongdae. “It’s Jongin’s right?”

Kyungsoo almost rolls his eyes before actually doing it, not believing he would even ask, “Well, who else do I have sex with?”

“Dildos can’t get you pregnant, Baek, we’ve been over this,” Jongdae says slowly, which makes him laugh when Baekhyun tries to smack the other male on the face but fails.

“Damn, can’t believe you won’t date Jongin, but you’ll make him your baby daddy,” Baekhyun comments, making him finally throw the pillow he’s holding at someone’s face.

“Shut up,” he grumbles, grabbing the pillow back and hugging onto it tiredly.

“You told him, right?” Minseok questions sternly, making him roll his eyes again.

“Of course. I wouldn’t tell you three idiots without telling him first,” he sighs out tiredly, resting his head against the couch. “He’s coming over after work to talk.”

“Does this mean you’re moving out?” Baekhyun questions, making him contemplate throwing something harder at his face but nothing is within reach.

“Why would I move out?” he questions, moving to bite at his nails worriedly.

“Jongin isn’t a dead beat. He’s literally the most qualified baby daddy. He’s going to _want_ to be with his own kid and not on a weekend visitation basis,” Baekhyun explains, actually making sense and making him bite his thumb out of habit.

“He kind of has a point,” Jongdae mutters, shaking his head before getting up. “Do you want ice cream? I bought your favorite.”

Kyungsoo nods his head, tuning out his friends talking and instead continuing to bite on his nails. He didn’t manage to think that far ahead before he decided to take a nap earlier.

Jongin isn’t going to want to just see his kid whenever he says so. He’s not like that. Kyungsoo wouldn’t want to do that to him either. It’s not fair.

He’s never even thought of the possibility of living with Jongin, knowing he wouldn’t make a horrible roommate, but they wouldn’t just be roommates. They’d be raising a kid together. He wouldn’t be able to avoid him when he gets too overwhelmed.

The alternative is him staying here though, or maybe even moving back home with his mom. That won’t work either, because Jongin isn’t going to just avoid him until the baby is born. He’s not that kind of guy either. If anything, Jongin is going to _insist_ they live together so he can make sure he actually eats healthy and doesn’t make their kid addicted to caffeine when they’re born.

It’s exhausting to think about everything he needs to discuss with Jongin when he gets there. In the meantime, he lets Jongdae hand him a pint of mint chocolate chip and starts to eat his ice cream.

🍼🍼

Jongin goes through the motions as he changes yet another diaper, really not understanding why some parents actually let their infants stay in the nursery area for so long. He can understand the single ones, just needing a bit more rest than others or the ones with the complicated stuff going on. Perfectly normal couple who seems more interested in telling everyone on social media about the baby? Not so much.

The area is really supposed to just be for those that need a little bit more monitoring but not necessarily the NICU since it become more common for newborns to be with the parents instead. They have a privacy screen too, no one able to just look in and stare and point out which kid is theirs.

He sighs as he gets the newborn all changed up, smiling down at the girl and watching as she wiggles a little bit before yawning. She’s pretty small out of all the babies in the area today, but not the smallest. He checks his watch to see what time it is and feels a little anxious when he realizes its already time for him to clock out for the day. He makes sure to update the incoming shift before going to the locker rooms.

He changes and then grabs his bag, sighing tiredly as he looks at his phone. He has several messages from his friends and then two from his dad, which makes him realize he’s going to have to tell _him_ about the baby. Not that he would be necessarily angry with him, but he’s not entirely a big fan of Kyungsoo. He’s never blatantly told either of his parents about their weird lack of relationship, but he’s pretty sure he knows.

Kyungsoo and him have a lot they need to talk about, so much so that he starts to make a mental list as he walks to his car, continuing as he drives to the small supermarket on the way to Kyungsoo’s apartment. He’s tired enough that he buys himself a soda with caffeine, going towards the medicine aisles because he’s pretty sure Kyungsoo hasn’t even thought of buying prenatal vitamins. He also makes sure to stock up on soup, club soda, and some popsicles, knowing Kyungsoo is going to feel like shit for a while.

He checks out and then makes the short drive to Kyungsoo’s apartment, wondering if he might have gone overboard with the groceries as he takes them up the three flights of stairs it takes to get to their floor. He knocks and waits patiently, kind of nervous now that he’s there and Kyungsoo’s roommates probably know by now. His suspicion is confirmed when Baekhyun opens up the door and greets him.

“Hey baby daddy. Kyungsoo’s showering, but he should be out in a couple of minutes,” the elder comments, walking past the entrance and going back to the living room.

Jongin sighs tiredly, walking into the kitchen where Minseok is sitting on the counter and eating a bowl of cereal, staring at him as he puts away the things he bought.

“Don’t you have chairs?” he questions the elder, getting a shrug in response as he scrapes his spoon across the bowl.

“Don’t you know how to pull out?” Minseok fires back, making him suppress a deep sigh, instead shaking his head and going to sit on the couch with Jongdae who is messing with his laptop, headphones on as he presumably works on a new project.

He tiredly props his feet up on the ottoman, stifling a yawn as he watches the Netflix program Baekhyun has on as he works on what looks like goodie bags for his first-grade class. The holidays are coming up and he recognizes the oatmeal and glitter “reindeer food” instantly, recalling his own elementary days and thinking it was legit.

“Glitter isn’t good for the environment, you know,” he comments, because sitting there quietly while he waits for Kyungsoo is just going to make him nervous.

Baekhyun scoffs, looking at him and shaking his head. “This is _biodegradable_, who do you think I am? Nothing but the best for all twenty of my brats,” he huffs out, sealing one zip block bag before going onto the next. “I’ve spent more money on things for their parties than I have on actual Christmas presents for my niece and nephew. Now I have to buy _your_ baby something too.”

Jongin flushes a little at the mention, knowing it’s going to take some time getting used to hearing about a kid and it being his _own_. He feels his lips twitching, wanting to smile but not knowing if he really should. Kyungsoo is bound to make things overly complicated and Jongin really doesn’t want to get his hopes up about anything, already knowing how the elder feels about relationships. Kyungsoo’s never talked about kids, mostly because he’s normally hell bent on making it known how stupid he thinks getting married is.

Jongin’s wondering if his dad is _really_ going to hate Kyungsoo when he tells them they’re not planning on getting married despite the baby, when he hears the elder’s door open. He looks over and spots him in his usual pair of sweat pants and a plain black shirt, hair still a little damp and glasses looking a little crooked.

“Oh, you’re here.”

Jongin nods, not really knowing what to say and feeling incredibly awkward when he realizes Baekhyun is just watching the two of them, glitter and oats completely forgotten about. He clears his throat before he gets up, moving to hand the bottle of prenatal vitamins to the elder who squints a little as he reads it over.

“Oh yeah, I have to take these like every day, right?” Kyungsoo questions, sort of stressing him out already.

“Yes. It’s _really_ important,” he replies, wondering if he’s going to have to actually text him daily to make sure he doesn’t forget. He thinks he’s going to when Kyungsoo can’t even get the plastic safety seal off.

“I’m going to get some water,” Kyungsoo mutters, continuing to mess with the bottle before going towards the kitchen.

Jongin takes the liberty of going into Kyungsoo’s room and waiting, sitting on the bed and rubbing his temples as he thinks of what he should talk about first when the elder gets back. He fidgets a little before letting out a loud sigh as he flops onto his back, staring up at the ceiling tiredly. He looks over when Kyungsoo comes into the room, a cup of water in one hand and the vitamins in the other.

“You bought a lot of soup. You didn’t have to,” Kyungsoo informs him, sitting on his bed and grabbing a hold of one of his pillows.

“I wanted to,” he replies easily, sitting up and moving to sit cross legged on the bed, picking at a piece of lent he spots and flicking it away. “It’s still important you eat even if you don’t feel good. It’ll take a while before the nausea goes away, if at all.”

“You mean… it might _not_ go away?” Kyungsoo questions slowly, looking worried which he totally didn’t mean to do.

“Everyone’s pregnancy is different. Some people never get nauseated. Some people get it the entire pregnancy. Everyone’s different,” he replies with a tiny shrug, knowing a lot of people’s perception of pregnancy ignores a lot of the shitty things or downplays it. “I think we have other things we should focus on though,” he adds, not wanting Kyungsoo to actually think he’s going to hate being pregnant. Although, Jongin’s not sure how the elder is going to fare.

“Like what?” Kyungsoo questions, chewing on his nails and stressing him out even more when he sees how short they are.

“We’re not a couple. I know that, but given the circumstances, I think it’s a good idea that we at least _think_ about moving in together. I’m not going to make you do everything on your own,” he explains, watching Kyungsoo’s reaction because he’s expecting the suggestion to be met with resistance, and he’s not wrong.

“Why can’t you be an asshole who just wants his free pass and bails,” Kyungsoo sighs out, leaning against the headrest of his bedframe and pouting a little.

“Sorry for wanting to take care of our child?” he questions back, trying not to get frustrated with the elder but it’s hard, especially after being so tired from his shift at the hospital.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Kyungsoo replies, downright frowning now as he hugs onto his pillow.

“I don’t really know how you meant it,” he retorts, shaking his head before taking a deep breath as he moves to pinch the bridge of his nose.

“I’m sorry, I’m not good at _whatever_ this is. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do. I didn’t wake up and decide I wanted this. It just happened. I’m just, really confused,” Kyungsoo says tiredly, moving to run his hands through his hair before he bites on his thumb nervously.

Jongin sighs, reaching over and taking the elder’s hand away from his mouth, getting a petulant look for it. Kyungsoo lets him hold his hand though, which is a rare occurrence. He supposes it’s because he’s scared, honestly Jongin is too. He didn’t wake up and decide he wanted a kid either, but, his heart swells at the thought. The fact that it’s his and _Kyungsoo’s_, really makes him weak but it’s one sided, which hurts a little.

“Just let me take care of you. _Both_ of you,” he says quietly, biting his lip as he thinks about this being the closest he’s ever gotten to a real relationship with Kyungsoo, being the _baby daddy_. But he’s not going to fuck it up, not if he can help it.

“Our lease ends January third,” Kyungsoo mutters, slowly pulling his hand away and resting it on top of his pillow. “Can we at least get something on the ground floor?” he questions, making him let out a sigh of relief.

“Of course,” he replies, offering the elder a smile, which is returned although a bit shakily.

Jongin has time to get Kyungsoo used to the idea. He’s going to make the most of it.

🍼🍼

There are babies _everywhere_ he looks. It’s getting ridiculous and Kyungsoo feels like this is some sort of sign from the universe meant to taunt him. No matter where he goes there is at least one baby, with all their drool and tiny hands, nearby. He really can’t escape them and it’s just yet another constant reminder, other than the nausea, headaches, and random urges to cry, that he’s _pregnant_.

It’s honestly not _that_ bad, other than when the worse symptoms hit and he rather be in bed with his five pillows, which is what he’s planning on doing but is currently on the bus with a toddler giving him the stink eye. He really has tried avoiding eye contact, but she just won’t stop _staring_. The mom isn’t even paying attention, too busy talking on her phone.

He doesn’t know how to interact with children, let alone babies which should probably worry him more now that’s expecting his own, but he’s kind of unbothered. That’s probably because he lucked out and it’s _Jongin_ he’s having a baby with. Baekhyun wasn’t just being annoying when he said he’s the most qualified baby daddy, considering its literally his job to help take care of babies for hours at a time. It really does make him panic a lot less, until he remembers he has to tell his mom and grandparents and worst of all, his brother, and then he gets nauseated.

He awkwardly smiles when the mom of the little girl _finally_ realizes she’s blatantly glaring at him and quietly scolds her for being rude. Luckily, he’s at his stop and can forgo getting stared at any longer, shivering a little as he’s met with the cold winter air. He probably should invest in a better coat so he can finally give Jongin his back. Although it’s really big on him so it’s comfortable.

He doesn’t even want to think about how none of his sweat pants will fit him once he gets fat, shaking his head to clear his thoughts so he can focus on not tripping over his own two feet. He probably should have worn boots, not sneakers but he was too lazy to find them. He just wants to get into Jongin’s apartment and bug him to order food, too tired from the week to do anything else.

Baekhyun is officially on winter break and he was _not_ about to wake up at four in the morning when he gets his ass hauled back home by Jongdae and Minseok. Luckily Jongin doesn’t work and is pretty insistent on being in charge of literally everything he does now. He really feels like a kid again when Jongin texts him daily to make sure he’s taken his vitamin and eaten whatever meal just passed.

It’s mostly sweet but somewhat annoying, although he does forget sometimes, still not used to having to take anything daily. He stifles a yawn as he gets to the apartment complex, rushing the rest of the way when the random urge to pee hits him. Not the worst pregnancy symptom but is still horrible. He whines a little as he knocks on the door, really hating how his bladder decides _now_ is the time it needs to be emptied.

“Gotta pee,” he rushes out once Taemin opens the door, walking quickly over towards Jongin’s door and heading straight towards his shared restroom.

When the door is locked, he groans, knocking rapidly and shifting on his feet. He flinches back when the door opens and he’s met with a semi soaked, shirtless Jongin, who looks like he just got out of the shower. It’s distracting and honestly _no one_ should be allowed to just _exist_ looking like he does, let alone that good half naked.

“Are you okay?” Jongin questions, waving a hand in front of his face which is embarrassing enough that he pretends he’s flushed because of the steam from the room, not because Jongin is too hot for his own good.

“Need to pee,” he excuses, grabbing him by the arm and dragging him out of the bathroom before rushing to close the door behind him, stifling a laugh when he hears Jongin complain.

He quickly uses the restroom before washing his hands, unlocking the door and being met with an annoyed looking Jongin who is holding onto his towel tightly.

“It’s not like no one in this apartment hasn’t seen you naked _at least_ once,” he comments, snorting when Jongin moves him out of the way.

“Living with you is going to give me grey hair,” Jongin mutters.

“You had grey hair when we met. It was really hot, I think it should make a comeback and this way is cheaper,” he replies, shrugging before going to lie down on his bed.

He yawns as he stretches out, taking his phone out of his pocket and trying to figure out what he wants to eat for dinner. He winces when he feels a random wave of nausea hit him, moving to lie on his side and taking a deep breath, really not in the mood to throw up.

“I have a list of apartments for you to look at, by the way,” Jongin comments as he comes into the room, dressed in a similar outfit to his own, a plain black shirt with matching sweatpants. “They all have something on the first floor available for when we would move in.”

Kyungsoo slowly sits up, holding onto one of the younger male’s pillows and watching as Jongin brings over his laptop, several webpages already pulled up. He scoots over a bit and tries to keep his breathing even, hoping the wave of nausea passes without actually making him sick. He must look like he’s going to puke though, because Jongin starts eyeing him wearily.

“You okay?”

He nods, letting out a deep breath, “Just kind of nauseated. It’s fine,” he dismisses, grabbing the laptop from him so he can distract himself which usually helps.

He frowns a little when Jongin grabs his hand and starts massaging at his wrist, giving him a confused look.

“Used to work with my noona,” Jongin replies with a shrug.

Kyungsoo just nods his head, using his other hand to look through the floor plans while Jongin rubs at his wrist. It feels nice and is sort of relaxing, making him actually able to focus enough to realize all the floor plans he pulled up are for _two_ bedrooms.

“I get my own room?” he questions hesitantly, sparing Jongin a quick glance before going back to looking at the screen.

“No, I mean, I didn’t _think_ you would. I just thought we would share and have a nursery for the baby. I guess I should have asked you first, sorry,” Jongin apologizes, making him frown when he awkwardly let’s go of his hand and instead starts fussing with his hair.

“I didn’t say you could stop,” he mumbles, holding his wrist out patiently before looking back at the laptop. “You better not steal all the covers if we’re sharing a bed from now on,” he adds on before clearing his throat, not wanting to look at Jongin’s face because he’s scared of the look he’s getting right now.

“Every time I share a bed with you,_ I_ wake up freezing,” Jongin gripes, continuing to massage his arm.

Kyungsoo allows himself to smile a little. This isn’t so bad. He can handle this, he thinks, if Jongin is there with him through it. He’ll be okay. At least, he wants to be. He can’t help but think to how happy things seemed before his parents got divorced though, a nagging in the back of his head that reminds him that he shouldn’t get used to this, it may only be temporary. He hates that thought, but it’s always there, even more so now that there’s a _baby_ whose life he may end ruining because he’s not sure he’s going to be good enough for Jongin to put up with, let alone a good dad.

“We can look at them next weekend when I’m off, I just wanted to show you,” Jongin comments, snapping him out of it. “Taemin ordered a pizza for dinner, but I can go get you some soup or a sandwich if you don’t feel good.”

“A panini sounds nice,” he mumbles, biting his lip before handing the laptop over to Jongin who needs it to order his food.

It feels weird, spending his Friday night with Jongin and not being half naked. It’s nice, but he also feels awkward, not knowing what to do with himself. This is why sex was always just so much easier than a relationship for him. He feels like he’s just taking up space on the younger male’s bed, not having anything to say and having too much time to overthink every little thing he does.

“You okay?” Jongin asks for a second time that night, making him twitch a little at the suddenness of his voice.

Kyungsoo forces a smile out, “Just tired,” he replies before shrugging, not having much else to say.

“We can go to bed early. I’ll tell the guys to be quiet,” Jongin replies, giving him a smile before going back to his laptop.

Kyungsoo has the strong urge to kiss him, which isn’t anything new. He’s just usually able to stop himself from actually doing it. Nowadays, his emotions are overriding his logic and he feels like an idiot when he actually leans over and kisses Jongin on the cheek and gets another weird look for it.

“Do you have tea?” he rushes out before Jongin can say anything, not waiting for a reply before he clumsily gets out of bed and high tails it out of the room, scolding himself as he goes to the kitchen. 

Living with the younger male is going to be a challenge.

🍼🍼

Jongin watches as Kyungsoo walks around the empty apartment, probably tuning out the staff member who is giving them the tour. One of his nursing friends recommended the place, since she and her girlfriend live there and its conveniently close enough to the hospital and other shops. It works out for him, since he needs to be a short distance from work _and_ Kyungsoo once he gets further along and it’s time for the actual baby to come.

It’s also close to the bus stop, which Kyungsoo will need to use if he can’t convince him to finally put his degree to use and find a small office job where he isn’t on his feet all day. He’s not sure how that conversation will go over, since he doesn’t want to make it seem like he wants him to bail on his mom. Jongin is sure once they tell the elder’s mom, she’ll be understanding, but Kyungsoo always feels obligated to stay.

This is the last apartment on their mini tour and then they’re going to eat lunch with Kyungsoo’s mom and tell her the news, since she’ll be easy to tell. Jongin isn’t even worried, although he knows he shouldn’t be so relaxed about it. Kyungsoo’s mom _adores_ him, and although they aren’t technically together, she isn’t the type to make a big fuss about it. She’s probably going to be over the moon about it, considering he’s heard countless complaints about wanting grandchildren already.

He’s prolonging telling his own parents though, knowing his own dad isn’t a fan of Kyungsoo and is going to be livid since they aren’t married, let alone dating. He’s thought about just _lying_ and saying they’re planning on it, but he rather not add more complications to their already headache inducing situation. His mom will probably be excited about another grandchild to spoil.

He smiles at the staff member when she says she’s going to give them time to talk, excusing herself and going presumably back to the living room area. It’s probably one of the nicer apartments on the list, with better security and higher rent, but he can afford it. He’s only been living with his friends for so long because it’s convenient and he genuinely enjoys the company. With all the money he’s saved up since he actually started working, he has plenty for the deposit and any furniture they would actually need to buy.

“What do you think about this one?” he questions, watching as Kyungsoo fiddles with the blinds before looking outside.

“I’m pretty sure I can’t afford any of them,” Kyungsoo replies, sighing before shaking his head. “This is _in_ the city. The rent has to be ridiculous,” he adds on, which isn’t a lie.

“_I _would be paying the rent,” he answers hesitantly, immediately getting a disapproving look. “We would split the other bills, but I can handle the rent, trust me.”

“I _know_ you can, that doesn’t mean I _want_ you to,” Kyungsoo argues, crossing his arms over his chest and shaking his head again.

Jongin suppresses a sigh, “I know that, but I’m not dumb. Your job doesn’t pay well, no offense, and I realize that. If you want to pay half the rent, we would literally live in a shoe box, with no room for our _baby_,” he explains sternly, knowing Kyungsoo won’t listen unless he gets a little bossy. “I actually passed our finance class _without_ flirting with the TA,” he adds on for good measure, watching as Kyungsoo’s entire face turns red.

“I saw an opportunity to not read that boring textbook and I took it, so sue me,” Kyungsoo huffs out, giving him a petulant glare before deflating a little.

“So, take the opportunity to _not_ pay rent and just say thank you,” he comments tiredly, really not wanting to have to argue his way into getting Kyungsoo to just go with it. He _would_ be the only person in the world that wants to pay rent instead of letting someone else do it for him, which makes no sense.

“I’m paying half the deposit,” Kyungsoo finally comments, which he wants to argue about, but he doesn’t get the chance. “And we are _not_ putting up your tacky Messi poster,” he adds on, making him gape.

“It is _not_ tacky!” he argues, shaking his head as he walks after the elder who is questioning the woman about the deposit and looking a little pale when she gives him the price. “Still wanna go half?” he questions, getting glared at before Kyungsoo asks when they can fill out the application.

Luckily, they can do it online and they’ll contact them, so they leave with her contact information and a pamphlet of papers that Kyungsoo reads silently as they make the drive to his mom’s house. Jongin looks over when Kyungsoo makes a noise, paranoid driving around with him with the sudden carsickness he’s developed.

“What?” he questions, getting ready to pull over if necessary, not wanting to have to clean throw up from the floorboards again.

“Nothing, it just has nearby schools listed. I don’t think I was ready to think about that,” Kyungsoo states plainly, setting the papers in his glovebox and letting out a tired sigh. Jongin doesn’t miss how his hands go to rest at his lower stomach, making him flush a little at how the image makes him feel.

“Education is important, but we can worry about that in like five years,” he replies, biting his lip as they wait at a red light. He tries not to think that far ahead, needing to think one step at a time when it comes to Kyungsoo.

It only takes about a half an hour to get to Kyungsoo’s moms house, the elder napping before waking up once he stops the car. He stifles a yawn before he gets out, making him follow. He’s been to his mom’s house before, a year or two ago when he had to drop him off to help take care of his grandmother. His aunt lives next door and is often coming over to help too, so he’s not surprised when he sees her since it’s a Sunday and the restaurant is always closed.

Kyungsoo looks a little uncomfortable with her there but says hello regardless and asks where his mom is. Jongin didn’t really ask how he wanted to go about telling the elder, figuring it wouldn’t be that hard. He didn’t think he would go off and just tell her while he’s still saying hello to his aunt and asking if she needs help with the dishes she’s washing though.

He barely has time to turn around before he sees Kyungsoo’s tiny little grandpa walk up to him before he starts whacking him with a rolled-up newspaper like he’s a fly. He gapes, not being that offended but genuinely surprised since the man is so tiny and fragile. He looks over at Kyungsoo’s aunt who looks embarrassed, rushing over to stop the man who grumbles and give him the stink eye.

“You should have at least gotten married before you told us!” his grandfather scolds him, making him flush a little.

“They’ll get married before the baby is born, it’s fine,” he hears Kyungsoo’s grandma rush out, making him open his mouth to argue but he can’t even get a word out before Kyungsoo’s mom is in the room talking.

“You can have it in the garden out back, but not in the winter!” Kyungsoo’s mom informs him, shaking her head before walking over and giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

Jongin awkwardly smiles, feeling more and more uncomfortable the longer they start entertaining this idea of a spring wedding outback. When he glances over at Kyungsoo he sees him looking ready to combust, ears flushed red and an annoyed look on his face as he refrains from actually exploding into a tiny fit of rage. He walks over towards him, his family members too busy talking amongst themselves now and cautiously approaches him.

“You can explain to them once they’ve calmed down that we’re not getting married,” he says quietly, honestly not wanting to be a downer seeing them all look so happy.

“I can’t _believe_ them,” Kyungsoo groans out, shaking his head before letting out a huff and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Also, I kind of thought we would tell your mom _together_,” he adds, getting ignored by Kyungsoo who finally starts scolding his mom for thinking he’s getting married.

Jongin sighs, moving to sit at the table and looking over at Kyungsoo’s grandpa who looks even more disgruntled as he listens to Kyungsoo argue with his mom. Jongin smiles awkwardly and flinches when he feels his ear get tugged, looking over with wide eyes at Kyungsoo’s grandma who starts scolding him for apparently not wanting to marry her grandson. He suppresses a sigh, looking over at Kyungsoo and watching as he actually stomps his foot while arguing with his mom.

He just patiently nods his head when he continues to get scolded by the elder woman, sneaking a look at Kyungsoo’s grandpa who is still glaring at him.

🍼🍼

Kyungsoo shifts uncomfortably on the tacky looking chair he’s sitting on and sighs, checking his phone for the time and wondering how he feels like he’s been waiting for an hour when it’s only been a couple of minutes. He really doesn’t like doctors’ visits, so he’s not particularly excited about having to be poked and prodded for the next several months. He sighs tiredly before looking over at Jongin who is on his phone, reading some sort of article from the looks of it.

“What are you reading?” he questions, boredly leaning his head onto Jongin’s shoulder and frowning when he sees too many words.

“Sehun wanted me to proof read his report before he submitted it,” Jongin replies, scrolling with his thumb before shifting in his seat so he can lean on him more comfortably.

“Can we get food after this? I’m starving,” he mutters, yawning tiredly before moving to poke Jongin on the cheek when he gets too into what he’s reading. “Jongin. Food.”

“I heard you. Your stomach isn’t upset?” Jongin questions, so he shakes his no.

He’s actually felt pretty good today, waking up and not needing to hurl his guts out. He got to sleep in without anyone’s alarm blaring at him since he stayed over with Jongin. He got a ridiculously good night’s sleep and they didn’t even have sex. It’s still weird to him, so used to their routine but it’s not horrible. Kyungsoo likes just being able to be near Jongin without needing to even talk. He tries not to think about it too hard though.

“What do you feel like eating?” Jongin questions, tilting his head so he’s looking at him and not the phone.

Kyungsoo feels himself flush a little, being so close that he can’t help but focus on Jongin’s lips. That urge to lean forward is back again and this time he’s thinking clearly enough to move away, pursing his own lips as he avoids looking at Jongin altogether. He shrugs, not really knowing what he wants.

He’s saved from having to think of something to say to ease the awkward tension by having his name called. He gets weighed and his blood pressure taken, along with his temperature by the nurse. She leads him to a room and says the doctor will be with them shortly making him nod and sit on the small bed as he waits. Jongin of course immediately starts fidgeting, looking more nervous than he feels which is saying something.

“If you don’t stop pacing, you’re going to make me nauseous,” he sighs out, getting dizzy just watching him.

“Sorry. I just wonder if we’ll get to hear the heartbeat. It might still be too early,” Jongin explains before finally sitting down in the chairs provided.

“If you start acting antsy it’s going to make me nervous,” he says tiredly, knowing he can’t do _any_ of this if Jongin is freaking out.

The only reason he hasn’t had a total meltdown yet is because he’s doing this with Jongin. If it were anyone else, he’d probably be a nutcase already. He’s still getting used to the idea of a tiny person growing inside of him, but just the fact that he knows Jongin is going to take care of him, is making a whole lot easier.

“That’s a lot of pressure to put on someone who knows about every little thing that could go wrong,” Jongin sighs out, making him frown.

“Well then don’t think,” he replies plainly, getting an exasperated look from Jongin who lets out a deep sigh. “Just focus on something else,” he adds on as an afterthought, not wanting to know anything that can go wrong. He doesn’t even want to look at google or read a baby book in fear of anything negative making its way into his already jumbled up mind.

“My parents want to have dinner with you. I told them yesterday at lunch,” Jongin blurts out suddenly, which is annoying that he actually took his advice and decided to focus on something else.

Kyungsoo frowns further, knowing Jongin’s dad isn’t entirely a fan of him. The few times he actually was in the same room as him, he gave him that look. The_ “you are definitely not good enough for my son”_ look that honestly isn’t a lie. Kyungsoo knows he isn’t and can’t really defend himself against it.

“Sounds fun,” he replies with a sigh, pursing his lips and wondering if there is any possible way in getting out of it.

“Dad will be civil about it. He’s kind of upset, but it’s still his grandchild. He won’t be a jerk,” Jongin promises and well, he’s sure that’s true but still.

It has him thinking that there’s really no getting out of being integrated into Jongin’s family now. Regardless if they’re dating, it’s still _their_ child. Not just his. Kyungsoo isn’t going to just hand him or her over for Jongin to raise either. He may have never planned on getting pregnant but he’s still going to love his baby regardless. He wants to be a good dad and that includes letting Jongin’s family be involved even though it will be painfully awkward.

“Okay. Just let me know when,” he replies, shrugging before looking over at the door when there’s a knock.

He puts on a friendly enough smile when the doctor walks in, eyeing the elder and shaking his hand when he reaches out as he introduces himself.

“And who is this?” Dr. Jung question, looking towards Jongin and Kyungsoo kind of freezes, not knowing what Jongin even is to him technically.

Calling him the baby daddy would be highly inappropriate and Kyungsoo is going to be letting this guy see him half naked every couple of weeks and he doesn’t want to give a bad impression. It takes him too long to form a response though, because Jongin clears his throat and introduces himself as the dad, making him stupidly nod his head and feel guilty when Jongin gives the doctor a strained smile.

He doesn’t know what else to really say and kind of just sits there when Jongin starts asking a whole bunch of questions that just go over his head, overwhelming him to the point he just tunes them out. He really doesn’t know anything about pregnancy and babies, but when he actually lets himself sit there and think about it, he gets overwhelmed and the urge to puke hits him and he usually does.

“Kyungsoo?” Jongin pesters, tapping him on the shoulder and making him flinch back to reality, looking around and clearing his throat, looking at the younger male for a clue. “He wanted to know when your symptoms started,” Jongin explains.

“Oh, um a couple of weeks ago, I guess. I can’t really remember,” he says honestly, the past month itself being a bit of a blur to him. He really can’t recall much before he found out he was pregnant; his mind being focused on that ever since. He does tell him all his symptoms and answers the questions, feeling less nervous when Jongin takes over for him at some parts.

“The nausea can get really bad,” he adds on, watching as the doctor makes notes on his laptop.

“I can prescribe something to help with it, since it can really hinder your day to day activities if its extreme. The clinic sent over your information and blood work, which all looks normal for the early stages of pregnancy. Next time you come in we’ll do a bit more extensive testing, today I just want to get you established and we can do an ultrasound to make sure everything is looking okay. Is that alright with you two?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, looking over at Jongin because he’s the expert on this, not him. He’s not sure what to expect and is saving himself from the nightmares of the internet by just relying on Jongin.

“Yeah, I mean, if I notice anything, I’ll call to let you know. So far, he hasn’t had any major issues,” Jongin explains, making him pout a little, not used to being treated like a patient by him.

“I call not being able to stomach popcorn a major issue,” he mutters stubbornly, earning himself a laugh from the two but he’s dead serious. He can’t enjoy movies now that the smell of popcorn has him gagging.

He lies back on the exam table when the doctor instructs him too, undoing the first button of his jeans and feeling horribly awkward having his shirt lifted a bit. He bites his lip and listens to Jongin talk to the doctor. He must have told him he’s a nurse at some point because they go into details he doesn’t understand, leaving him to eye the machine curiously.

He flinches a little when the cool gel gets put on his stomach, the doctor apologizing before he feels the monitor press down on his lower belly. The whooshing noise is loud, making him a little nervous and not being able to get himself to look at the screen just yet, not like he would know what he’s looking at to begin with.

He just waits and flinches again when he hears Jongin inhale quickly, looking over at him in confusion. He starts hearing a lot of whooshing noises suddenly and it means nothing to him, unsure of what it even is. He can’t get himself to look at the screen just yet either.

“Don’t freak out,” Jongin speaks up after a while, making him naturally do the opposite.

“That’s not really something you say to someone you _don’t_ want to freak out,” he voices seriously, whacking him on the arm. “Why do I need to not freak out?” he questions, starting to actually get worried when Jongin makes a choked little noise before sitting down on the stool next to the bed.

“There’s nothing wrong to freak out over, I think Jongin is just a little surprised,” Dr. Jung says calmly, pointing to the monitor so he looks. “I know it can be overwhelming at first, but I’ll explain it as easily as possible.”

Kyungsoo watches as he seems to maneuver the monitor a bit until he’s gotten a clear picture of what he wants to show him. Kyungsoo hasn’t really seen an ultrasound picture before, so he has no idea what he’s even supposed to be looking at and starts getting frustrated at how quiet Jongin is finally being.

“This black space right here is the amniotic sac, where the baby will grow. This little thing right here is your baby,” Dr. Jung explains, pointing it out on the computer with a marker and labeling it. “They’re about the size of a jelly bean right now.”

“Why are there two black spaces?” he questions slowly, looking over at Jongin who is still just sitting there speechless.

“It’s typical with _twins_. This right here is baby one,” Dr. Jung say slowly, before moving his finger to point out the other black space with the same oval looking white spot. “And this is baby two.”

Kyungsoo stares, blinking a couple of times as he processes the word _twins_, before he laughs. It makes the picture go out of focus and Dr. Jung moves the monitor away for a little bit and just smiles, making him calm down.

“You’re _joking_, right?” he questions, looking over at Jongin who gives him a look. “He’s joking. Tell me he’s joking,” he says seriously, watching as Jongin finally stands up and lets out a tiny sigh.

“That’s why it’s kind of noisy. There’s _two_ heartbeats, well, three including yours,” Jongin explains softly, getting him to lie back down and Dr. Jung goes back to his task.

Kyungsoo flinches a little when he hears the noise again, listening carefully and realizing Jongin is right. He can hear two distinct whooshing patterns similar to heartbeats, making him bite on his lip, overwhelmed. He whines before covering his face, being so completely spent and not even knowing how to process the thought of _two_ babies. He barely thinks he can handle one, let alone two.

“Since this is pregnancy with multiples, I will want to see you more frequently to make sure each twin is developing on track. It looks as if you’re around nine weeks along, which puts your due date around the second week of July.”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath before he finally removes his hands from his face, his eyes stinging with want to cry but he tries to keep it together so he can pay attention. It’s hard though, being highly emotional to begin with due to the pregnancy and now finding out he’s going to have twins, doesn’t help ease all his worries. He only manages to breathe when Jongin grabs ahold of his hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

He feels light headed when he’s finally able to sit back up, nodding numbly as Dr. Jung tells them to sit tight while he goes and gets the sonogram pictures for them. He stares blankly at the wall until Jongin moves in front of him, making him look up.

“Are you okay?” Jongin questions, worriedly looking at him and Kyungsoo can only shrug.

“Have you ever seen _The Parent Trap_?” he questions lightheartedly, getting a scolding look from Jongin who shakes his head.

“That’s a fucked-up movie Kyungsoo,” Jongin grumbles, giving him a tight hug before letting go. “Who the hell just agrees to split their kids and never see each other again? It’s horrible,” he adds on, shaking his head before running his hands through his hair.

“Lindsay Lohan convinced me she had a twin until I was like fifteen though,” he comments quietly, completely joking but at this point he’s still really freaked out and would definitely consider it.

“We are _not_ splitting up our children,” Jongin grumbles, making him roll his eyes.

“Okay daddy,” he replies, smirking when Jongin starts turning bright red.

“_Kyungsoo_,” Jongin groans out, giving him an embarrassed look that honestly makes him feel a whole lot better.

“I’m trying not to freak out, remember?” he replies before looking over at the door when Dr. Jung comes back in. He smiles a little when he starts talking and then hands him the sonogram pictures, still in shock seeing the two little jellybean sized babies side by side. He follows Jongin out of the door when their visit is over, heading towards the small checkout counter to schedule his next visit.

“I need a new job,” Jongin sighs out as they get to his car, making him frown and look over at him.

“Why?” he questions, knowing Jongin loves his job and not wanting him to have to leave just because he somehow managed to get pregnant with twins.

“I mean, I was already thinking about it. Hospital hours are crazy, and I want to be home with you, especially now that we know its twins. Plus, you’ll have more visits now and it just makes sense to have a job where I have set hours and I’m not going to be paged in the middle of the night because they need more people,” Jongin explains, making him frown a little because he’s right.

“Oh,” he replies, not knowing what more to say. Jongin never really has a set schedule with the hospital and it changes to what they need that week. So, it makes sense that he would want something more stable, especially for after the twins are born.

“Um, my mom banned me from entering the kitchen at work, so I may need a new job too,” he shares, being demoted to sitting on a stool and just greeting customers and taking orders, which kind of sucks. If he’s just going to sit, he rather be paid better.

“Yeah I know, she called me the other night,” Jongin replies, making him frown and suppress a sigh.

“You and my mom talk on the phone,” he states plainly, not even forming it as a question because _of course _they would. They’re probably plotting things behind his back and he doesn’t even know it. “Great. I’m glad you two are getting along.”

“She just wants to be involved and you make that difficult,” Jongin sighs out, shaking his head and making him pout as he looks out the window.

“I am _not_ difficult,” he mutters under his breath, sighing a little as he closes his eyes and tries to rest. He feels exhausted and just wants to sleep when they get back to Jongin’s apartment. He gets tiredly so easily these days and today has been mentally exhausting, he’ll probably be out cold before its even fully dark out.

“Did you still want to eat?” Jongin questions him and he flushes when his stomach growls, making him not even need to nod his head.

“I want jajangmyeon,” he mutters, although he’s not sure if his stomach will be able to handle it. He’s almost positive he’ll end up puking it up at some point but right now that’s what he’s craving.

“We could go to the restaurant and tell your mom,” Jongin suggests but he immediately moves to shake his head.

“_No_,” he rushes out, not having the energy to even think about dealing with his mom right now. “I just want noodles and sleep. _Please_,” he adds on for good measure, looking over at Jongin and letting out a relieved sigh when he nods his head.

“Okay, noodles and sleep. Got it.”

“Thank you,” he says quietly, tiredly leaning against the window and watching as it starts to lightly snow. He adjusts his air vent a little and rests his eyes, trying to process the thought of _two_ babies now.

🍼🍼

Jongin refrains from sighing, really wanting to tug at his own hair because of course Kyungsoo would be difficult over something as _simple_ as him wanting to take a picture. It’s not like he isn’t used to the elder making everything into a battle when it comes to him. If he wants pizza, then Kyungsoo obviously wants chicken and will argue into getting his way. If he wants to watch television, then clearly, he’s not going to be in charge of the remote, if Kyungsoo has any say.

He’s pretty sure majority of the time he does it just to mess with him and honestly, it works every time. Usually he just gives the elder what he wants because, well, its _Kyungsoo_. This time however he’s determined to get his way for once.

“It’s _one_ picture a week,” he argues, watching as Kyungsoo sneers a little before scooping another spoonful of mint chocolate chip ice cream into his mouth.

“I don’t want to see how fat I’m getting more than I already do,” Kyungsoo argues, grumbling lowly to himself about his jeans being too tight already.

Kyungsoo has gained a bit of weight, his stomach already bloated out to start accommodating their twins. It’s normal, especially considering there’s _two_ babies in there. He already looks pregnant and he’s sure the elder is going through it already being able to see the obvious bump, but, Jongin thinks it’s cute and wants to be able to look back and show their kids how fat they made their dad.

“You’re not getting fat. Our _babies_ are just growing. Our babies, who _deserve_ to have their picture taken every week,” he argues back, watching as Kyungsoo closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath through his nose. “Please?” he adds on, knowing the elder is close to caving.

“I’m not lifting my shirt,” Kyungsoo states plainly, giving him a little glare and Jongin deflates.

“Fine, deal,” he decides, not wanting to push it. Jongin gets up and gives Kyungsoo an expectant look.

“Right now? Jongin I’m _eating_,” Kyungsoo whines out, kicking his legs like a kid and Jongin laughs, grabbing the ice cream away from the elder although faltering when he gets a nasty glare.

“C’mon, no time like the present,” he chirps out, grabbing the elder’s hands and getting him up from the couch.

“If you are going to be this chipper the _entire_ time I’m getting fat, I’m going to need ice cream _daily_,” Kyungsoo grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest and standing there with a permanent frown on his face.

“If I ask you to smile, you’ll hit me, won’t you?” he questions tiredly, getting a look so he shakes his head, moving a couple of feet away and trying to make sure it’s a good shot.

“You said _one_ picture. Hurry up I have to pee,” Kyungsoo grumbles out, making him roll his eyes. “I _saw_ that. It’s not my fault _our children_ are making a home near my bladder,” Kyungsoo huffs out, fidgeting a little so Jongin rushes taking two more pictures.

“I’m done, go pee,” he dismisses, watching as Kyungsoo rushes over towards the hallway where his bedroom is at.

He sits back down on the couch and opens up his photo editor, typing out how far along Kyungsoo is in white lettering and then saving it, making a whole new folder in his gallery. He moves the scans of the sonogram pictures there too, smiling happily at the two. He really hopes it’s a boy and a girl, because Kyungsoo is never going to agree to go through this again and he wants both.

“I told you I was sorry,” he hears Kyungsoo state plainly, looking up to see the elder walking back into the living room, Wonsik right behind him with wet hair and a towel covering his lower half.

“I was _showering_,” Wonsik emphasizes, turning to give him a stern look like it’s somehow _his_ fault Kyungsoo has the bladder the size of a pea these days. Which, he supposes it kind of is, for getting him pregnant.

He tries not to laugh when Kyungsoo mouths that he was _not_ and makes on obscene gesture, biting his lip and sobering up when Wonsik gives him a nasty glare. He clears his throat, watching as Kyungsoo sits back down and grabs his ice cream, completely unbothered.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were in there. He really had to pee,” he apologizes, getting a tired look from his friend. “It’s not his fault our children are making a home near his bladder,” he adds, getting an appreciative look from Kyungsoo.

“When do you move out again?” Wonsik mutters before turning around and heading back to the shower.

“Didn’t you knock?” he questions tiredly, looking over at Kyungsoo who thinks his ice cream is more interesting.

“Well no, but he should have locked the door if he was going to rub one out like that,” Kyungsoo mutters, making him take a deep breath.

Jongin forces himself to breathe, knowing he owes Wonsik some beer or something at this point. They only have about a week until they move out, right before New Year’s. It’s a little before Kyungsoo’s lease is up, but Baekhyun found someone to take over and renew so it’s fine. Taemin already got someone to cover his spot so he’s fine too. Wonsik is probably traumatized.

“Please just be filtered when we go over to my parents this weekend,” he states quietly, letting Kyungsoo go back to eating his ice cream.

“Like I would talk about your roommate jacking off in the shower in front of your mom and dad,” Kyungsoo mutters, making him nearly drop his phone.

“Kyungsoo, I’m _serious_,” he stresses, already worried about how awkwardly uncomfortable the entire dinner is going to be.

“Yeah, sure, okay,” Kyungsoo dismisses, continuing to work on his ice cream and watching television.

Jongin tries not to worry about it.

🍼🍼

Kyungsoo is _not_ nervous, if he’s fidgeting with his shirt that’s because he’s getting fatter and it’s a little too tight on him. It’s not at all because Jongin’s parents are intimidating as hell, especially his dad. Jongin’s parents are well, rich and smart and Kyungsoo is just sort of, none of those things.

“Are you thirsty? We have water or juice, tea?” Yeonhee questions him, snapping him out of looking at the painting near their foyer and quickly shake his head no. Jongin’s mom is about the same height as him, but a _lawyer_, so still just as intimidating as his dad.

Jongin looks more like his dad, with the same height and skin tone. His eldest sister looks more like their mom, but the second eldest looks like their dad. Jongin’s niece and nephew looks more like their grandpa too, which makes him feel a tiny bit worried their kids are going to look nothing like him.

“No thank you,” he replies politely, smiling awkwardly and continuing to stand as still as he possibly can.

“It’s good to keep hydrated,” Dongyoon comments, making him falter.

“Water is fine,” he corrects himself, looking over at the hallway where Jongin disappeared to. He really hates him for leaving him alone with both his parents so he can go say hello to the dogs.

“We should sit down, Jongin will probably take a while. He hasn’t seen the kiddos in a couple of weeks,” Yeonhee comments with a smile, so he awkwardly follows, moving to sit on the couch across from Jongin’s parents.

He nearly flinches when the maid hands him his water, telling her thank you and forcing himself to take a sip or Jongin’s dad will probably put a hex on him or something. He keeps it in his hands, not wanting to upset anyone by setting it down in the wrong spot or without a coaster or _something_. He lets out a relieved sigh when Jongin comes back, a light brown mini poodle in his arms.

“You remember Monggu, right?” Jongin questions, making him eagerly nod his head, smiling when two other little poodles come running into the living room.

He loves dogs but his mom never let them have one. He threw a fit when he was little and still didn’t get one. He asked every year for Christmas too and she never caved. He wonders if Jongin will let the kids have a dog.

“We put them up in the room for a reason, Jongin,” Dongyoon comments with a sigh, making him falter a bit as he moves to pet them, not wanting to get in trouble with the elder.

“Is dinner almost ready? I’m starving,” Jongin comments, letting Monggu down who immediately moves to jump on _his_ lap. Kyungsoo coos at him, scratching behind his ears.

“Nope, not his lap. He’s carrying precious cargo,” Jongin scolds, grabbing Monggu away from him and setting him on the floor where he takes off towards the kitchen where the maid is calling for them to go outside.

Kyungsoo sighs and fidgets a little when Jongin puts an arm around his waist as he starts pestering his parents about what’s for dinner. He tries to keep his focus, but his head is scattered majority of the time these days and he’s nervous and starting to feel nauseated because of it.

“Are you hungry?” Jongin questions, and his immediate response is to shake his head and scrunch up his nose, which he only realizes he didn’t stop himself from doing when Jongin clears his throat awkwardly.

“I mean, yes, I’m starving,” he lies, fidgeting and wiping his hands on his jeans and deflating a little when Dongyoon looks like he’s trying hard not to make a face at him. “I’m sorry, I’m just kind of nauseated,” he admits, leaning tiredly against Jongin and knowing this night is already going horribly.

“Dami made pumpkin soup, so hopefully it won’t upset your stomach. How far along are you again?” Yeonhee questions, making him feel a little better.

“He’s nine weeks. So, nausea is normal, he still eats well,” Jongin answers for him so he nods his head, “He eats more than me,” Jongin adds on with a little laugh, making him pout.

“I’m eating for three,” he argues stubbornly, giving Jongin the politest glare he can muster considering his parents are in the room. He looks over quickly when he hears one of them gasp, confused. He falters a little bit when he sees them gaping, looking over at Jongin for a clue.

“Surprise!” Jongin comments awkwardly, making him turn to gape too, not believing the idiot didn’t tell them, or at least tell _him_ he didn’t tell them. “We’re having twins. The doctor said he thinks fraternal. I was planning on telling you after dessert,” Jongin adds on, looking nervous which certainly doesn’t help his own nerves.

“Two children is—

“A blessing!” Yeonhee interrupts her husband, nudging him on the arm and smiling happily before getting up to give Jongin a hug. Kyungsoo freezes when she moves to give him one too, awkwardly standing still and looking at Jongin for help.

“Dinner is ready, we should go eat before it gets cold,” Dongyoon interrupts, pouting as he goes towards the kitchen.

“He really hates me,” Kyungsoo mumbles once Jongin’s mom has gone into the kitchen and out of hearing range. “He probably would have liked a surrogate more than me,” he adds on.

“Don’t say that. He’s still just getting used to the idea. He’ll come around. Now come on, Dami’s pumpkin porridge is the _best_,” Jongin informs him, all but dragging him into his parents ridiculously big kitchen.

He really forgets Jongin’s family is well off, the younger male never really buying more than what he needs or flaunting his money around. Yeonhee is of course a lawyer, with her own firm and Dongyoon is a paralegal that works with her. Not to mention Jongin’s eldest sister, Jongseo, is a lawyer too and the second eldest, Jongah, is in law school right now.

Kyungsoo, well, cleans tables and mostly sits on a stool now that his mother is paranoid about him working too much.

He sits down in the chair Jongin pulls out for him, setting his napkin down in his lap and suppressing a sigh just looking at the spoons. He rubs his stomach and hopes he can tolerate pumpkin, hating the smell and honestly the color. It’s winter though and stupid pumpkin spice and pumpkin everything is _everywhere_.

He sits patiently and smiles thankfully when he gets a bowl of soup put in front of him. He waits a little bit before he grabs his spoon, taking the cue from Jongin who moves to start eating. He hesitantly brings a spoonful up to his mouth, not being too excited about the taste unlike Jongin is who starts eating like he’s starved.

Kyungsoo eats slowly to hopefully not upset his stomach, pushing around the small rice cakes in the soup, not really enjoying it like Jongin and his parents. He takes a deep breath when he feels a little nausea, resting his hand on his lower stomach and hoping he doesn’t throw up in their house and make an idiot of himself.

“You okay?” Jongin questions quietly, making him immediately nod his head, not wanting him to worry.

“I guess they don’t like pumpkin,” he mumbles, shrugging before grabbing his water and taking a tiny sip.

“We can get Dami to make you something else?” Yeonhee suggests but he immediately shakes his head.

“Oh, no thank you. I’m okay,” he replies quickly, smiling at the elder and avoiding eye contact with Dongyoon. “Could you show me where the restroom is?” he adds on when Jongin starts looking all nervous.

“Yeah, I’ll be right back,” Jongin tells his parents, helping him out of his chair, even though he’s not even that fat yet and definitely doesn’t need help. It’s still nice and he feels his shoulders relax as soon as he away from Jongin’s dads again.

“How much longer is this going to last?” he questions tiredly, already feeling ready for a nap and hungry for something other than pumpkin.

“We just started dinner, we haven’t even gotten to dessert…” Jongin trails off quietly, making him want to cry. “It’s chocolate pie, your _favorite_,” Jongin adds, giving him a bright smile that he can’t ignore.

“Okay. I have to pee,” he sighs out, shooing him out of the way and walking into the ridiculous bathroom they have.

He goes about doing everything slowly, fixing the hand towel and washing his hands really slowly. He even stalls by standing near the door before he knows he’s taking too long and Jongin will actually worry. He sighs as he exits and makes his way back towards the dining room, smiling politely as he sits back down and goes back to slowly sipping his soup.

“You two really aren’t going to get married?” Dongyoon questions immediately, making him regret not just bailing.

“Dad!” Jongin whispers out harshly, actually looking mad and Kyungsoo would comment that he looks hot but that’s probably one of those things he’s supposed to filter, so he doesn’t.

Instead he has to uncomfortably listen to Jongin start arguing with his dad that they have _apparently_ been over this a thousand times. He sighs as he sets down his spoon, knowing he’s not going to be able to eat the soup now. He rubs his temples a little before looking up at Yeonhee who looks just about as stressed as he probably feels. Kyungsoo decides he’s done filtering for the night.

“We aren’t getting married. You pestering us about it, isn’t going to make me change my mind. So _please_ just respect that and _stop asking_. Jongin said there was pie, can I just eat that instead because I _will_ throw up in your perfectly clean toilet if I have to keep eating this soup,” he huffs out, looking at Jongin and his dad expectantly.

Jongin is frowning, looking unsure of himself and well, Dongyoon is pouting, probably upset and Kyungsoo would apologize but he doesn’t want another migraine like his own mom gave him after spending nearly thirty minutes explaining that he doesn’t want to get married.

“Pie sounds good to me,” Yeonhee replies, looking over at poor Dami who has just been standing there watching everything go down.

Jongin sighs and continues with their awkward dinner turned into dessert. The pie is actually really good and Kyungsoo asks for seconds, even though Jongin looks like he wants to tell him not to. He does manage to have a civilized conversation with Jongin’s parents though, about them wanting to help out with some things they’ll be needing, since now they’ll be needing _two_ of everything. Kyungsoo doesn’t argue, looking at Jongin who agrees.

“Maybe next time we’ll let you pick out dinner,” Yeonhee tells him when she sees them to the door with a container of more pie, Dongyoon lingering and looking disgruntled.

“That would be nice,” he replies politely, awkwardly getting another hug and just waving to Jongin’s dad before heading towards the car.

He sighs tiredly when he’s finally able to relax, undoing the button to his jeans because he feels extra bloated after that pie. He looks over at Jongin when he gets into the car, repeatedly hitting his forehead against the steering wheel.

“You’re going to bruise your forehead,” he laughs out, reaching over and moving the younger male away from his steering wheel. “It wasn’t that bad,” he lies, getting a look from Jongin that makes him falter a bit. “Okay it was horrible, but that pie saved the day.”

“I can’t believe he did that. I’m so sorry. He means well he just doesn’t know when to stop,” Jongin sighs out tiredly, making him shrug.

“Neither does my mom yet you two are best friends. It was fine, let’s just go?” he replies, not wanting to stress out over a shitty dinner.

“Okay,” Jongin mumbles, driving them back to his apartment so he can start finishing up his packing.

🍼🍼

Kyungsoo sits on the couch pathetically, frowning as he watches Wonsik and Taemin carry more boxes into the apartment. He would offer to help but he’s been shunned to the couch because Jongin doesn’t _want_ him to help, going into overprotective daddy mode the second he tried to grab something to carry. Even Baekhyun and Jongdae are helping out and he’s just stuck sitting on the couch, staying out of everyone’s way.

“Are you hungry? We’re about to take a lunch break,” Jongin questions him, coming into the living room looking a little too good for his own good, yet again.

“How are you sweating?” he questions, eyeing the younger males’ arms before thinking better of it and focusing on his sweat damped hair instead.

“I’m moving around, plus its hot in here. Food?”

“Sure,” he replies tiredly, pouting a little before getting up and going towards their bedroom, “I’m going to just lie down and be useless,” he adds on a little bitterly, crossing his arms over his chest and walking off.

At least their bedroom already has majority of their things in it, although he has to carefully walk around the boxes with their clothes and other junk. Jongin’s bed is at least made with his sheets and he crawls into it, feeling antsy just having to sit around because Jongin is paranoid he’s going to manage to hurt himself somehow.

He gets it, but also hates feeling useless. Although he isn’t sweating, which he hates to do, so he lucked out in something at least. He sighs as he moves to sit back up, watching as Jongin brings in a smaller box and comes to sit on the bed, making him frown.

“You’re disgusting. Don’t ruin my sheets,” he states plainly, shooing him to stand and ignoring the eye roll Jongin thinks he doesn’t see. “What’s in the box?” he questions curiously, trying to peek but Jongin moves the box away.

“Do Kyungsoo, circa 1996,” Jongin replies, pulling out a picture of him when he was a kid and making him want to _die_. “I asked your mom for pictures. I can’t believe you were always this _tiny_,” he adds on, making him get up.

“You’re sleeping on the _patio_,” he states plainly, attempting to grab the box from Jongin but he’s taller than him and quicker. “Give it!” he huffs out, standing on his tip toes and attempting to grab the box but Jongin just raises it out of reach.

He glares when Jongin laughs at him, not believing he went behind his back and got _baby_ pictures from his mom. He was really hoping Jongin wouldn’t even think about it, not really caring _too_ who the twins end up looking like. He really doesn’t need to see what Jongin looked like as a toddler either. He could just look at Raeon for reference.

“Don’t pout, I was just curious. This one is my favorite,” Jongin shares, pulling out a picture from when he was about three, wearing an oversized apron, standing next to his _dad_ and holding onto his leg.

It brings back memories he would rather not think about, forcing himself to look away before he starts crying over it. Normally he would just ignore the lump in his throat, his dad being a touchy subject but he’s really hormonal. He tries to just take a deep breath but ends up letting out a sob, which freaks Jongin out enough that he finally sets down the box.

“No, don’t cry!” Jongin rushes out, moving to hug him but he just ends up crying harder and apparently louder because someone hears and comes to see what’s going on.

“Why are you making my baby cry?” Baekhyun says loudly, walking into the room and yanking Jongin off of him and hugging onto him instead.

Kyungsoo just lets him, feeling really embarrassed at crying so easily that he just hugs onto the elder and hides his face, trying to calm himself down.

“I didn’t mean to, I was just showing him a picture and he started sobbing. I didn’t think he would get that upset. Please just let me hug him at least?” Jongin questions quietly, making him feel bad for making Jongin think it’s his fault.

“That’s his _dad_, you asshole,” Baekhyun attempts to whisper, making him sober up a little and try to pull away, calmed down now that he’s had his little fit. Baekhyun is probably glaring at Jongin now and tightens his hold before finally letting him go.

“It’s okay,” he mumbles, wiping his eyes on his sleeves and feeling awkward now that Baekhyun has gone into overprotective mode and is still giving Jongin the stink eye. “I’m fine, really,” he adds on, kicking the elder in the leg to get him to stop.

“If you make him cry again, we’re fighting out back,” Baekhyun warns, making him roll his eyes. “Did you want us to order you food? We’re all pitching in for pizza, but we’ll get you whatever your tummy wants!”

Kyungsoo flushes, “Pizza is fine,” he replies, actually not nauseated now and crying takes a lot of out him, he could go for some pizza.

He watches the elder leave and then turns back at Jongin, who is still looking like a kicked puppy and eyeing the picture on the bed. Kyungsoo frowns a little, not realizing his mom still had pictures with his dad in it. He doesn’t think he ever bothered looking though their photo albums since he was a kid.

“I wasn’t thinking. I didn’t realize that was your dad, I’m sorry,” Jongin apologizes, sitting on the bed and putting the picture back in the box.

Kyungsoo sighs, rubbing the back of his neck before sitting down next to the younger male. He grabs the photo and looks it over, smiling a little because he’s pretty sure that was the year his mom gave him his own apron to wear because he always wanted to help her in the kitchen. He’s pretty sure it’s still at her house put up somewhere.

“It’s okay, I just didn’t know we still had pictures of him. I was surprised,” he admits, shaking his head and putting it back in the box.

“Am I allowed to give you a hug?” Jongin questions, making him eye the younger male oddly.

“You got me _pregnant_, I don’t see why a hug would be off limits,” he replies slowly, watching as Jongin lets out a deep breath before moving to give him a hug. He pats him on the back, clearing his throat awkwardly and getting up. “Make sure they order extra cheese,” he pesters, getting a nod from Jongin.

“Extra cheese, got it,” Jongin replies, getting up from the bed and heading back towards the living room area.

Kyungsoo lets out a tired sigh, looking down at his stomach and poking at it a little bit. They already have a better dad than he did, because he knows Jongin wouldn’t ever just leave them. It should make him feel better, but he just feels sad, shaking his head before getting up and deciding to organize their drawers.

🍼🍼

Jongin hums as he cleans out his locker, putting all his snacks into the box he has on the bench of the break room and making sure nothing gets squished. He’s a little sad to be leaving, especially knowing he won’t be able to check on the progress of some of the babies they have in the NICU, but he knows they’ll be in good hands.

It just so happened that the suite across from where Kyungsoo goes for his visits is a pediatric office and Jongin managed to smile his way into an interview and then a job. He’s good with people, even better with kids and good at his job. Not to mention he graduated from a really good program. He starts on Monday morning and he’s excited to finally have a real adult schedule that allows him to be off on the weekends.

Once he’s done, he grabs his things and then goes towards the security desk, needing to turn in his badge. He’s already said goodbye to all the other nurses and staff, having a party thrown for him and he’s got a huge slice of cake for Kyungsoo because the elder would probably throw a fit if he came back without any.

Living with Kyungsoo is nice, not that he was honestly ever worried. Jongin has had feelings for Kyungsoo for _years_ and it makes him a little bit too happy to wake up next to the elder and fall asleep holding him. Kyungsoo is clingy and he enjoys it, glad that nothing feels awkward or uncomfortable. It feels natural and Jongin is hoping that it stays that way.

He’s honestly been waiting for something to disrupt how smooth things are going, because Kyungsoo is bound to freak out at some point. Jongin is still somewhat surprised at how well the elder has adjusted to the situation. He still acts difficult about the little things, like what he wants for dinner, but other than that, they haven’t argued about anything major. He even agreed on having a New Years party, which ended at some ridiculous hour.

The elder is supposed to be clothes shopping with his mom and Jongin has been tempted to text her and ask how it’s going but is honestly kind of scared to. Kyungsoo is bound to be dramatic about it and he knows he’s going to hear complaints when he gets home. Jongin is just glad he didn’t have to go and witness the inevitable tantrum he’s bound to throw realizing he’s going to get really, really fat.

When he gets back to the apartment, he’s surprised to see Kyungsoo home, sitting on the couch and eating what looks like a bowl of cereal. The elder looks over at him and eyes the box wearily before moving to pause his show. Jongin notices some bags of clothes still on the counter, so maybe the clothes shopping went better than expected.

“Did you really have that much junk in your locker?” Kyungsoo questions, getting up from the couch and making his way over to the kitchen where he sets his bowl in the sink then comes to look through his things.

“It’s mostly just snacks for long shifts,” he explains sheepishly, blushing when Kyungsoo finds a plush teddy bear, holding it up and giving him a look. “That was for the kids when they would get scared,” he mumbles, grabbing Mr. Bear as he named him and fixing his bowtie.

“I’ve been craving these so much,” Kyungsoo rushes out, grabbing the bag of honey butter chips and immediately getting it open. 

“I thought you hated those,” he mumbles, watching as the elder stuffs his face and shrugs.

“I do, but they’re good,” Kyungsoo replies, making no sense but Jongin chooses not to question it.

“Shopping went okay?” he questions hesitantly, eyeing the elder and looking down at his growing belly, really wanting to touch but Kyungsoo is in a good mood and he doesn’t want to chance it.

“Maternity pants are comfortable,” Kyungsoo replies, pulling his shirt up to show off the stretchy band standard on all maternity pants.

Jongin nods his head, glad that the elder didn’t make a big deal about it or give his mom a hard time, presumably. He glances at his phone and instantly remembers what he wanted to ask the elder.

“What did you want to do for your birthday?” he questions, grabbing a granola bar and sitting down at the table with the elder who looks ready to break a world record on how fast you can eat a whole bag of chips.

“I don’t know,” Kyungsoo replies with a shrug, not seeming interested, making him deflate a little.

“I have to work, but I’ll be home before dinner,” he comments, not knowing what to even get the elder. He always gets him a gift, even though Kyungsoo’s version of birthday gifts are well, too obscene to think about right now.

Jongin usually spends weeks agonizing over what to get the elder, never wanting to give him something stupid or something he won’t use. He’s been busy moving and doing interviews and making sure Kyungsoo is taking his medicine and eating enough to really have time to think about it. Now its in three days and he has zero ideas what to get him.

“We could invite your friends for dinner?” he suggests, getting a head shake from Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun is taking me to get noodles for lunch, Jongdae said he would buy me dessert,” Kyungsoo informs him, so he frowns a little, nodding his head. “My mom mentioned making me a cake. Apparently Seungsoo will be in town.”

“Oh, I can take you when I get off at three. Your mom makes good cake,” he comments more to himself, already looking forward to it. “Is your brother looking forward to becoming an uncle?” he questions, knowing his sisters are ecstatic. Rahee and Raeon are excited too, ready for little cousins to play with.

“I’m not exactly sure what his thoughts are on the subject,” Kyungsoo says evasively, making him frown a little and start to grow worried.

“I thought you told him the last time he called,” he says slowly, eyeing the elder who is dumping out the crumbs from the bag into his mouth and avoiding eye contact. “Kyungsoo. Tell me you told your brother.”

“You told your brother,” Kyungsoo replies annoyingly, making his eye twitch.

“Seriously?” he questions exasperatedly, rubbing his temples and wanting to groan at having to deal with Kyungsoo’s older brother. He’s met the elder a couple of times and he’s honestly a bit of a dick, especially towards Kyungsoo when it comes to a lot of things. Jongin doesn’t care for him but he remains polite because he at least has manners.

“He was in a bad mood,” Kyungsoo excuses, frowning as he crosses his arms over his chest. “He’s just going to get mad at me for getting pregnant before Somin and then _she’s_ going to hate me and you’re going to make me _cry_,” Kyungsoo sniffles out, starting to pout and Jongin really wants to take a picture of him but he’d end up on the couch.

He’s only used to Kyungsoo _drunk_ crying and he can take all the videos he wants then. This Kyungsoo is more hormonal and crankier and looks so ridiculously cute that he wants to just kiss him but he’s not sure he’s even allowed to do casual kisses. Kyungsoo kissed him, twice, and he’s still confused about it. He doesn’t know what it means because well, its _Kyungsoo_ and he’s always confusing when it comes to feelings.

“I’ll tell him if it makes it easier, I don’t care if he yells at me,” he says honestly, knowing he can deal with an overprotective brother, or well, just a highly judgmental asshole brother.

“My mom may have already told him, I don’t know. What do you want for your birthday?” Kyungsoo questions instead, changing the subject so Jongin lets him.

He shrugs, knowing he wants a lot of things he can’t have, when it comes to Kyungsoo that is. His parents always take him out to dinner the day of and then his friends throw him a party the night of. Kyungsoo usually gives him his present last and he goes to bed very, _very_ content.

That’s definitely not happening this year. Not that he minds, knowing he’ll need to be up early for work and Kyungsoo needs his rest too.

“I can’t think of anything,” he replies quietly, shrugging and taking another bite of his granola bar. “You don’t have to get me anything,” he reassures the elder, watching as he frowns but nods his head.

“Well then don’t get me anything either,” Kyungsoo retorts, giving him a little glare and Jongin frowns, not sure what he did to get on his bad side in the short amount of time he’s been home.

“Yeah I already ordered you some new pillows for your birthday,” he replies with a shrug, getting up and going to put up the rest of his snacks that will be gone by the end of the week with how much Kyungsoo is eating these days. His stomach is starting to protrude a lot more, too big to even try and not tell his brother at this rate.

“Really?” Kyungsoo questions, sounding happy so he nods his head, looking over at the counter and frowning when he thinks he hears one of the appliances.

“Are you making rice?” he questions, realizing the rice cooker is on and then looking inside, not seeing the actual container that goes inside with the rice.

“Shit,” Kyungsoo curses, getting up form the table and going towards the fridge, pulling out a little metal bowl that’s filled with rice and water.

Jongin doesn’t ask, just slowly leaves the kitchen, wondering if he’s going to have to set up a nanny cam just to make sure Kyungsoo doesn’t accidentally set the kitchen on fire with how forgetful he’s being lately.

🍼🍼

Kyungsoo frowns a little as he looks down at his stomach, poking at it a boredly. He probably should have worn a looser shirt under his plaid long sleeve, maybe a black one that hides how big he is. He looks over at his mom who is still busy stirring the pot of soup she has cooking for dinner, mouth watering a little at how good it smells. When he hears loud noise from the living room he glances over, rolling his eyes realizing its because of the game on.

His cousins get too into sports and Jongin is no different, looking a little too natural in the setting. Kyungsoo really forgets how easily Jongin meshes in with his family, always volunteering to help wash the dishes, or grab things down from all the high shelves. He’s always able to find something to talk about with anyone in his family, even his grandpa who is still bitter about them not getting married.

“Can I at least eat some rice?” he questions his mom, knowing its ready because he’s the one that helped set it up. He’s starving and got scolded when he tried snacking, his mom not wanting him to ruin his appetite like he’s four.

“It’s almost ready,” she replies, shaking her head and making him pout, letting out a dramatic sigh as he goes and sits at the table.

He rubs his stomach hungrily, kind of wanting to cry because the cake looks delicious, but his mom will know if he picks a strawberry off. He pouts, deflating a little bit and looking at it longingly instead.

“Are you hungry?” Jongin questions, making him twitch a little as he looks up. He must have lost interest in the game or its on a commercial break or something. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how sports work honestly.

“Yes, but _someone_ is letting me, and my _babies_ starve,” he says loudly, hoping his mom hears him and just gives him something to eat.

“Don’t be so dramatic,” he hears his mom scold, finally setting a bowl down in front of his with a side of rice. He beams, immediately grabbing his spoon and blowing on his soup.

“Did you need help?” Jongin questions his mom, making him roll his eyes.

He slowly sips on his soup, trying his hardest not to burn his tongue. He’s so focused on his food he fails to hear the front door. He’s mixing the veggies with a spoonful of rice when he hears Seungsoo’s voice, making him nearly choke.

“Why are you eating and no one else?” his brother pesters him, making him look up and freeze.

“It’s my birthday,” he excuses, scooting closer towards the table to try and hide his stomach and flinching when his mom comes back with more food, making him flush.

“Don’t pregnant people never stop eating anyways?” one of his cousin’s questions, making him want to turn around and glare at them but he’s a bit more concerned with his brother’s reaction.

Seungsoo is frowning, eyeing him up and down and Kyungsoo feels heavily scrutinized, at least more so than usual. He’s pretty sure _that_ started ever since his dad left. Seungsoo seemed to nit pick everything he did after that. Even how he tied his shoes would bother the elder.

He watches as Seungsoo flinches when Jongin moves in front of him and sets down several bowls and plates, belatedly realizing the elder is there. Kyungsoo watches as Seungsoo frowns further spotting Jongin, looking confused.

“Nice to see you again,” Jongin comments cheerfully, which makes Seungsoo probably put two and two together and start glaring.

“Where’s Somin?” his mom questions, breaking the awkward atmosphere as she moves to give Seungsoo a hug.

“She’s in the restroom, probably throwing up,” Seungsoo states plainly, making him nearly drop his spoon. “She’s pregnant.”

Kyungsoo winces when his mom squeals, immediately hugging Seungsoo and smothering him in kisses. He watches as Jongin awkwardly moves out of the way, coming to sit next to him.

“Fuck me,” he mutters, moving to rub his temples because now Seungsoo is going to hate him for ruining how he told his mom, or _something_.

“Already did that. Is the soup good?” Jongin questions, grabbing his own bowl and serving himself since everyone is now distracted by Somin who comes from the restroom and starts getting pestered by his mom and the rest of the family, the elder’s cheeks turning red.

“I’m pretty sure he wants to hit me,” Kyungsoo shares plainly, seeing Seungsoo still looking disgruntled. “Look at his eyes, they want to twitch.”

“He can get over it,” Jongin replies sternly, surprising him when he realizes Jongin is glaring at his brother.

He doesn’t get to comment on it, watching as Somin comes up to give him a hug, so he has to stand up. He wants to sigh, because he really is hungry and wants to eat his food, but he likes Somin and doesn’t want to hurt her feelings. He stands and awkwardly smiles when she tells him happy birthday, returning her hug and feeling his cheeks flush when she pulls away and looks down at his stomach.

“You’re already showing!” she gushes, making him pout a little and tug at his shirt, not really appreciating everyone staring at how fat he is now.

“He’s having twins, it’s normal,” Jongin defends, thankfully not giving Somin a glare because then maybe Seungsoo would want to hit _him_.

“Is this your boyfriend?” Somin questions, making him turn even more red and let out an embarrassing squeak. He forgot that Somin has never actually met Jongin before. She’s never really heard him go off about how he doesn’t date. He’s always having been supportive of his brother’s marriage out loud.

“God, _no_. He’s just, he’s not my anything, he’s just Jongin,” he explains horribly, moving to sit back down and immediately filling his mouth with rice so he can’t make an ass of himself even further. He glances at Jongin and immediately regrets it, seeing a hurt look on the younger male’s face before he clears his throat and gives Somin a friendly smile.

“Just the other dad,” Jongin explains before clearing his throat and asking her if she’s hungry, and his family finally realizes the food is ready and all start gathering to serve themselves.

Kyungsoo bites his lip, watching as Jongin does his part to help before he sits down and grabs his own spoon. He lets out a tired sigh before moving to poke at his rice, not really that hungry anymore. He still eats, getting mostly ignored by Jongin who makes conversation with Somin instead. When he’s done, he gets up and goes to put his dishes in the sink, lingering around and avoiding going back to the table.

“You’re an idiot,” Seungsoo finally scolds him, making him roll his eyes. “An _irresponsible_ idiot.”

“Thanks, congratulations to you too,” he replies plainly, not in the mood to even bother arguing with him. He kind of is an idiot, he can’t really think of anything to say to prove he’s not at this point.

“You seriously aren’t going to get married?” Seungsoo pesters, making him blink back his confusion.

“Wait, you’re calling me stupid because I won’t get married?” he questions seriously, thinking the elder was referring to the pregnancy being completely accidental when he was calling him an idiot.

“You aren’t going to find very many people who are going to even _want_ to date you when you have two kids. He seems nice enough but _he’s_ not an idiot, although what kind of nurse accidentally gets someone pregnant?” Seungsoo questions irritably, confusing him even more.

“What?” he says exasperatedly, tugging on his shirt again and crossing his arms over his chest.

“If you don’t marry him now, he _will_ move on and then you’ll just be all alone. He would definitely want the kids,” Seungsoo states sternly, making his stomach feel queasy.

“Jongin wouldn’t do that,” he says quietly, biting on his lip and feeling like he may throw up before they even get to dessert.

“Yeah, I’m sure mom felt the same way about dad,” Seungsoo states harshly, making him hold back from actually crying.

“You really are the _worst_ brother,” he states sternly, shaking his head as he moves to leave, immediately heading towards the front door but getting stopped by his mom who starts pestering him about singing and cake.

He really wants to tell her no, but that would just make her sad and he doesn’t want to upset her. She’s really happy and he can be miserable for the next hour or so before he can be home. He forces himself to at least look like he’s enjoying himself, blowing out his candle and taking the slice of cake she hands him. He only eats it to avoid having to talk, or think, eventually just sitting on the couch and waiting until Jongin finally asks if he’s ready to leave.

He says his goodbyes, completely avoiding Seungsoo all together and accepting the extra food his mom sends him home with. By the time he gets to the car he’s exhausted, really wishing Jongin would talk to distract him when he realizes _why_ the elder is so quiet. He had already forgotten about completely making an ass of himself, too distracted with Seungsoo making him regret ever agreeing to dinner and cake.

“I’m sorry about earlier,” he apologizes, knowing its best to just get it out of the way.

Normally Jongin says its fine and then its forgotten about, so he’s surprised when the younger male doesn’t say _anything_. He frowns a little, thinking maybe he wasn’t loud enough, or didn’t sound sorry enough.

“I didn’t mean it in the way it come out. You’re not _nothing_, I mean, we’re friends, and I care about you, in a friendly way, but you’re nothing like, romantic to me,” he tries to explain, rubbing his hands on his pants and looking over at Jongin who is just staring at the road.

“Good to know,” Jongin replies plainly, making him pout a little, not used to Jongin actually being mad at him.

Its usually the other way around, because well, he’s an asshole who doesn’t know how to deal with his own feelings and its always just been easier taking it out on other people. Not like he expects Jongin to just accept the horrible apology he just gave. When they get into fights it usually ends with him telling Jongin to drop it, and Jongin does because he’s Jongin.

He sighs sadly, just sitting there in silence as they head back to the apartment. Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to say at this point, biting his lip and not realizing they’re home until he hears Jongin’s door close. He twitches before he moves to take off his belt, reaching down for the leftover food his mom gave him and then slowly getting out of the car.

He trails after Jongin, not having thought about how uncomfortable it would be now that he lives with the younger male. He can’t just go home and hide out until it blows over, this _is_ home and they share a bed. He can’t even just bail and go back to his old apartment without telling him either, even though that’s what he wants to do.

He ends up going straight to the kitchen, putting up the leftover food and then grabbing himself a glass of water. Jongin seems intent on ignoring him too, heading towards their bedroom and presumably to the restroom when he hears a door close. At least he doesn’t slam it but still, the apartment is quiet, and the noise seems louder than it should.

He’s looking through the freezer for ice cream when he hears Jongin’s keys, making him frown and turn towards the hallway. He feels his stomach drop when he sees Jongin has a duffle bag, looking packed enough to avoid him for several days. He tries not to get hurt over it, knowing it was only a matter of time before he really fucked up.

It doesn’t matter anyways. He doesn’t care.

“I’m going to go spend the night with my sister,” Jongin informs him so he nods his head, fidgeting uncomfortably.

It’s not at all like when his dad left, because he didn’t even get told the elder was leaving. He just woke up one morning and all his things were gone from his parent’s bedroom. He knows he shouldn’t compare the two, because Jongin is _nothing_ like his dad, but he can’t help it. A couple of days shouldn’t scare him, but that’s what his mom told him when he asked when his dad was coming home.

Obviously, he never did. If Jongin is smart, he probably won’t either. Kyungsoo wonders if its too late to ask his mom if he could move in with her instead.

“Bye,” he replies, because he’s a stubborn idiot who isn’t going to ask Jongin not to leave. He’s too stupid not to beg him to just stay.

“Happy birthday,” Jongin sighs out before shaking his head and heading towards the door, making him take a deep breath when he hears the door close.

He bites his lip as he finally closes the freezer, swallowing the lump in his throat and reaching for his phone. He goes back to their bedroom and climbs into bed, hating how empty it feels and cursing himself for even getting used to the extra body heat. He sniffles a little before deciding he doesn’t want to be alone.

He looks up Baekhyun’s name and hits call before he can change his mind, wiping his eyes and clearing his throat when he hears his friend loudly answer.

“Can you bring me ice cream?” he questions quietly, sniffling when Baekhyun says okay, no questions asked.

🍼🍼

Jongin tiredly chases after Raeon, the three-year-old running down the hallway in his underwear screeching excitedly. He must be getting old or is just exhausted because normally he can handle getting his nephew to go potty and brush his teeth before bed, but with the day he just had, he can’t even get him into his pajamas.

“I’ll handle it,” he hears his brother in law laugh out, making him tiredly nod his head and hand over the pajamas he was attempting to get Raeon into before he made a dash for it.

He drags himself over towards Rahee’s room, moving to sit next to his sister on the bed as she brushes the little girl’s hair and starts braiding it. He pouts as he leans on her shoulder, feeling highly miserable looking at the clock and seeing its nine, which is usually when he’s already in bed and cuddling with Kyungsoo.

If Baekhyun hadn’t texted him saying he owes him money for having to buy the big gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream for Kyungsoo, he probably would have caved already and gone back home. The only reason he doesn’t is because he knows if he doesn’t get a hold of himself, he’s going to just blurt out how he feels and ruin everything.

Jongin knows Kyungsoo doesn’t mean to be insensitive, its just a coping mechanism so _he_ doesn’t get hurt. He knows that his parents divorced did a number on him that he’s just never dealt with. He understands why he pushes people away, but he wishes that by now he wouldn’t do it to him. He would compare it to a brick wall he can’t get passed, but honestly Kyungsoo is more like a cactus, and Jongin is just the idiot that keeps forgetting he’s just going to get hurt if he keeps poking.

He doesn’t want to poke and prod at Kyungsoo until he just tells him how he feels. He wants Kyungsoo to just tell him himself, no pressure or pestering needed. He’s just not sure that’s actually ever going to happen.

“Can you hand me a hairband?” Jongseo questions so he nods his head and gets up, going over towards Rahee’s dresser and opening up the little organizer on top and finding one easily. “Okay, now say goodnight to Uncle Jongin.”

Jongin smiles when Rahee turns around and moves to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before telling him goodnight. He gets up when his sister moves to get Rahee tucked in, heading back towards the living room so he can mope. He sits on the couch and grabs a throw pillow to hug onto.

He’s already dressed in his pajamas and the air mattress is already been blown up for him, making him just feel even more miserable. He has a perfectly good bed at home he could be sleeping in if Kyungsoo wasn’t so damn stubborn.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t be at home talking this out?” Jongseo questions him, making him pout even further.

“Every time I try and tell him how I feel he shoots me down. It’s pathetic honestly. _I’m_ pathetic,” he says grumpily, kicking his leg out and sighing.

“He’s probably just scared because he feels the same way,” his sister says quietly and he would laugh, but he knows he’s not just _nothing_ to Kyungsoo, no matter how much the elder insists he is.

“How am I supposed to explain that to our kids? No, me and daddy aren’t married, no we’re not dating either. We just live together. I’m his _roommate_,” he huffs out, shaking his head and rubbing his face.

“You just need to give him time,” Jongseo replies, which is sound advice for anyone other than him.

“I’ve been in love with him for four years, five of which I’ve been sleeping with him, I think that’s a lot of time to give a person,” he replies tiredly, feeling even more pathetic.

“Would waiting a bit longer not make it worth it?”

Jongin pouts, shrugging a little and deciding she has a point, even if he just wants her to agree him. “Kyungsoo would always be worth waiting for,” he says quietly, getting his head pat by his sister who gives him a smile.

“Then get some rest and call him in the morning. You can’t force him to let his guard down. Both of you just need some space right now.”

“Okay,” he mumbles, nodding his head before getting up and giving her a hug. She leaves him alone in the living room, so he moves to lie down, frowning at how uncomfortable the air mattress is. It makes too much noise when he tosses, making him wonder if he should have just stayed at home.

🍼🍼

Kyungsoo tiredly eats his ice cream, watching the television show Baekhyun put on but not really paying much attention. He’s tired and wants to go to bed but he’s so used to sleeping next to Jongin already that he knows he won’t be able to fall asleep. It kind of makes him want to cry but he’s too exhausted from doing that already. His eyes will probably be swollen and puffy tomorrow now.

“Worst birthday ever,” he mumbles to himself, getting full so he moves to get up and put his ice cream away.

“Didn’t you have the flu on your birthday freshman year?” Baekhyun questions, making him glare a little.

“I said what I said,” he states plainly, putting his ice cream up and closing the freezer. He suddenly wants some cookies and wishes he could call Jongin and bug him to bring some, but he doubts he’ll see him any time soon.

“You know, I usually support your _‘ignoring Jongin because you don’t know how to deal with your feeling’s movement,’_ but I think now is the time to actually deal with it,” Baekhyun says as he comes back to sit on the couch, making him regret calling him.

“No,” he replies tiredly, shaking his head and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Kyungsoo, you’re pregnant with his children, you can’t just _not_ deal with it anymore,” Baekhyun sighs out, turning to face him and muting the television so he has to pay attention.

He pouts as he hugs onto one of the throw pillows, knowing Baekhyun is right and its subconsciously one of the reasons he called him and no one else. The elder has never forced him to talk about anything, he just waits patiently and is there when he finally feels like getting everything off his chest. He’s probably one of the few people that he’s actually talked to about his dad and the person he goes to when the elder actually calls him once in a blue moon and he ends up a mess.

It usually involves a lot of alcohol and a really good cry, but now all he can do is the really good cry. Maybe cry while he eats ice cream but definitely not drink.

The pregnancy has definitely made him more emotional already, unable to ignore things like he normally would. Baekhyun is right to finally get him to confront his own feelings for Jongin, but he still hates it because he’s scared.

“Seungsoo said if I don’t marry him now, he’ll get tired of me,” he mumbles, knowing his brother is an idiot who means well but is horrible at showing it, just like him, but he can’t stop thinking about it now.

“Full offense, your brother is a bastard,” Baekhyun states sternly, making him shrug, not really offended honestly.

Seungsoo has always been a little bit to strict and stern with him. He gets it though, knowing he took their dad leaving hard too. They’re too similar in that aspect where they end up being too closed off and mean because of it. Kyungsoo doesn’t really care, knowing deep down Seungsoo just cares and doesn’t want his mom to be stressed out because of either of them.

“He has a point though,” he sighs out, rubbing his stomach when he starts to feel a little nausea. He knew he shouldn’t have asked for a full gallon of ice cream. “Jongin wants normal people things, which include being married and not just being someone’s boyfriend. How awkward would that be explaining to our kids? That we’re just, roommates or something.”

“Did you really plan on avoiding your feelings until your kids are old enough to move out?” Baekhyun questions with a tiny laugh, making him frown because he honestly has been avoiding thinking that far ahead.

He supposes he never thought them living together would last that long because he always manages to fuck up somehow. He figured he would deal with it when the time came because he’s prone to pushing any romantic interest away to the point they just give up. Jongin’s been putting up with him for years, he was bound to get tired of him at some point.

“I think you should know me well enough by now to know that I didn’t think _anything_ through,” he replies, watching as Baekhyun deflates and starts to pinch his nose.

“I love you, but sometimes I truly think you were born without a brain,” Baekhyun mutters, making him scowl as he moves to kick him in the leg. “Literally _everyone_ knows you two love each other. Just stop fighting it and let it happen,” he sighs out, shaking his head.

“I’m scared,” he admits quietly, moving to chew on his nail nervously. He doesn’t even know why he’s scared, but he is.

He knows Jongin is nothing like his dad, the past couple of years of him putting up with all his bad qualities proves that. Everyone else would have walked away a long time ago and yet, Jongin is still here, just waiting on him. He doesn’t think he could handle Jongin actually leaving him. Just being without him for several hours makes him sad. Jongin has way more patience than he probably deserves, and it just makes him sad that he’s constantly hurting his feelings because he’s scared.

“Because putting your feelings out there, is scary, for _anyone_. Letting someone know how you feel when they can end up hurting you later on, is scary. Jongin has had nearly six years to break your heart, even when you maybe deserved it, but he hasn’t. He’s so in love with you he doesn’t want to scare you off and tell you. And as much as you act like you’re incapable of being loved or loving someone, I _know_ you know how he feels, and you feel the same way.

“No one is saying you rush into it and get married overnight, but I think Jongin deserves to _at least_ hear you say how you really feel,” Baekhyun says gently, making him take a deep breath before nodding his head. “Baby steps.”

Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun is right, although he hates to admit it out loud. Jongin does love him, a lot, and Kyungsoo fell for him probably before he even realized how Jongin felt about him. He’s pushed the feeling down for so long but now it’s just there, on the surface waiting for him to just say it. He loves Jongin. So much it scares him, but the thought of Jongin never getting to hear it out loud, scares him even more at this point.

“I hate when you make sense,” he sighs out, smiling a little and biting on his lip. “Especially when you’re sober.”

“I _always_ make sense, you’re just a stubborn ass that doesn’t listen the first fifty times I tell you something,” Baekhyun scoffs, making him roll his eyes.

“Do I call and cry until he comes home? Or do I leave him alone?” he questions seriously, not wanting to sleep alone tonight but he also hurt Jongin’s feelings and the younger male probably wants space and he needs to not chicken out when he sees him next, so he needs time too.

“You leave him alone and come up with a proper apology for hurting your baby daddy’s feelings.”

“You’re never going to stop calling him that, are you?” he questions tiredly, shaking his head and not having to energy to get up and go to his bed just yet.

“God no, I just got Minseok and Sehun on the bandwagon. He might as well legally change his name,” Baekhyun scoffs, making him tiredly steal the remote and unmute the show so he can tune him out for the rest of the night.

🍼🍼

Jongin fidgets with his keys, sitting in the passenger seat of Taemin’s car and tuning the elder and Moonkyu out. He managed to get roped into having them over at the apartment for his birthday, since he hasn’t exactly told anyone he was spending the night at his sisters in order to avoid Kyungsoo. He had lunch with his parents and then got called to go out and eat dinner with his friends who now want to go back to his apartment.

He just went along with it, not wanting to explain that he’s trying to avoid Kyungsoo until he manages to get a hold of himself. Spending time apart is supposed to make his head clearer but honestly, he’s just miserable and just wants to go home and forget what he’s even upset about. So, if he has to use his friends as a buffer, he’s willing to.

“Kyungsoo may be tired, so you may not be able to stay long,” he warns once they start walking towards the apartment, stalling as he goes through his keys and searches for the right one.

“Hurry up, it’s cold,” Taemin pesters, making him roll his eyes and open up the door.

He toes off his shoes before going towards the living room, searching for the light switch and downright flinching when he sees a room full of people.

“Surprise!” they all shout, popping out from random places and nearly giving him a heart attack.

He drops his keys, refraining from letting out an embarrassing screech and turning to glare at Taemin who is filming him and now laughing his ass off. He flicks him off before awkwardly smiling at all the people in the room, getting happy birthday greetings thrown his way.

He looks around and tries to spot Kyungsoo, knowing he would have had to agree to this a while back considering they’ve only texted _once_ within the past day and a half. He makes his way around the room, finally getting towards the kitchen and letting out a relieved sigh when he spots Kyungsoo sitting at the table and laughing at something Jongdae is showing him on his phone. He hesitates to go say hello, not sure if he should.

“Are you going to stand there staring all night or are you gonna get yourself a boyfriend?” he hears Baekhyun speak up from behind him, making him twitch again. He turns and gives him a tiny glare, receiving a bright smile in return.

“Boyfriend?” he questions tiredly, not really in the mood to figure out what Baekhyun is talking about. Kyungsoo is allergic to the word boyfriend. He doesn’t want to get shot down on his birthday of all days either.

“You two are so _stupid_. Just go over to him you idiot,” Baekhyun mutters, shaking his head before shoving him towards the kitchen table, making him nearly fall on his face.

Luckily, he manages to catch himself, turning to give the elder a glare before turning back around and flushing when he realizes Jongdae and Kyungsoo are giving him judging looks. He clears his throat and awkwardly smiles, hesitantly walking up to the table and stopping once he gets close enough.

“Happy birthday baby daddy,” Jongdae greets, making his eye twitch a little at the nickname all of Kyungsoo’s friends have thrust upon him, although they’re not wrong, but still.

“Thank you,” he replies plainly, sparing a glance at Kyungsoo and pouting when he realizes the elder is avoiding looking at him now. “I saw the cereal commercial you and Chanyeol worked on. Raeon is a fan,” he shares to ease the awkward tension, getting a bright smile from Jongdae.

“Told you the kids would love it,” Jongdae comments loudly while nudging Kyungsoo on the arm.

“I’m so proud,” Kyungsoo says plainly, making Jongdae roll his eyes before he gets up from the table.

“I’m going to go hang out with someone not so _moody_,” Jongdae comments loudly, getting shooed away by Kyungsoo.

Jongin smiles a little before clearing his throat, not sure what to do now. He awkwardly moves to sit down next to Kyungsoo who is snacking on carrot sticks. There’s actually a lot of random finger foods on the table and the countertops, surprising him since he didn’t really expect anything for his birthday this year.

“Sorry if they bugged you about throwing a party,” he apologizes, knowing Kyungsoo gets really tired easily and they probably won’t leave at a decent time.

“They planned this two weeks ago, I don’t mind. Taemin promised me pasta, but I’m stuck eating carrots,” Kyungsoo mumbles, rubbing his stomach and pouting.

“Well that explains why he was ordering more food on the way here,” he replies, not having thought much of it. He just thought maybe Taemin didn’t fill up on wings and fries. “Have you not eaten dinner?” he questions worriedly, hoping the elder hasn’t been skipping meals.

“Not yet. I had a big lunch,” Kyungsoo excuses, shrugging before clearing his throat. “My mom made you a cake. It’s in the fridge.”

“Really?” he questions in surprise, looking forward to it now.

“Yeah, I stayed at her house yesterday. She made it this morning. I ate the strawberries off of it though. Sorry,” Kyungsoo apologizes sheepishly, making him laugh.

“You owe me then,” he jokes, smiling when Kyungsoo laughs a little bit, having missed just seeing him smile, see him in general.

“Are you staying the night with your sister again?” Kyungsoo questions after a while, fidgeting with the sleeves of his sweater and giving him a sad little look that makes him want to reach over and kiss it away, but he doesn’t.

“I missed you, so no,” he replies honestly, clearing his throat a little and giving the elder a tiny smile. “Unless you want me to,” he adds on as an afterthought.

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything for a while before he surprises him and leans forward and _kisses_ him. Jongin lets him, not capable of pulling away from Kyungsoo’s kisses, he never has been. He gladly returns it, leaning downward to deepen the kiss when Kyungsoo parts his lips, but someone sets down a plate of food loudly on the table, making them both flinch backwards.

“Shouldn’t you work on popping those babies out first _before_ you try for another one?” Taemin questions obnoxiously and Jongin loves his best friend, but he really wants to _strangle_ him for interrupting them.

“You’re lucky you have food, now go away,” Kyungsoo states plainly, grabbing the takeout containers and immediately move to open them.

Jongin clears his throat, feeling a little flushed while Kyungsoo seems unbothered, excitedly grabbing a fork and twirling his pasta.

“I’m going to go mingle, or something,” he comments awkwardly.

“I’ll be here eating,” Kyungsoo replies around a mouthful of food, making him nod before he leans downwards and gives the elder a kiss on the cheek, turning around and rushing to the living room before he can overthink what just happened. 

🍼🍼

Kyungsoo tosses and turns in the bed, letting out a tired sigh before glancing over at the alarm clock and frowning seeing its nearly two in the morning. He turns around and looks over at Jongin who is fast asleep, mouth half open and slightly drooling onto his pillow. It’s honestly kind of gross and yet Kyungsoo still feels his heart do weird things in his chest.

He glares a little before moving to sit up, knowing he isn’t going to be able to sleep until he just, gets everything off his chest and tells the younger male how he feels. He hesitates though, not sure of what to even say. Before he can even think better of it though he reaches over and yanks on his hair, flinching a little when Jongin lets out a loud yelp.

“What the _hell_ was that for?” Jongin whines out tiredly, groaning as he rubs his head and sits up with a glare on his face.

Kyungsoo almost laughs but decides that’s probably not a good idea. Instead he shrugs and gets an annoyed look aimed his way.

“Kyungsoo it’s _two a_m,” Jongin groans out, squinting over at the clock and whining as he rubs his face tiredly.

Kyungsoo’s never been good at talking about his feelings or giving people important news so he can’t really think of any particular way to say what he wants. That and he was serious when he told Baekhyun he doesn’t really think anything through. He just does it and hopes for the best. So that’s exactly what he does.

“I love you,” he blurts out, watching as Jongin gives him a confused look before looking back over at the clock like he’s not even sure if he’s really awake. “That’s all I wanted to say,” he adds on, clearing his throat and then moving to lie down.

“_What_? Get up and _explain_ yourself please because it’s two in the morning and you literally just yanked on my hair like you’re a five-year-old with a crush,” Jongin rushes out, tugging him to sit back up so he does, but he whines as he does so, avoiding looking at the younger male.

“I said that I _love_ you. What part did you not understand?” he questions calmly, taking a deep breath and finally looking at Jongin and feeling his stomach twist uncomfortably when he realizes he made the younger male _cry_.

“You better not be joking,” Jongin sniffles out, wiping at his eyes and looking very much awake now. “If you’re joking, I swear to god I’m _never_ going to forgive you,” he threatens, shedding more tears and Kyungsoo lets out a tiny sigh, reaching over and patting his cheek dry.

“I know I’m an asshole, but not that much of an asshole,” he jokes, getting a tiny laugh out of Jongin who sniffles a little and wipes at his own eyes, looking very much awake now.

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, I was just scared,” he admits quietly, wringing his hands together and trying not to actually start crying too, “You’re _not_ nothing, you’ve _never_ been nothing to me and I was just stupid for not telling you sooner. I really love you, so much, and I’m sorry for making you wait,” he apologizes, biting his lip as he fights back his own tears, feeling his shoulders shake a little. “Please don’t hate me,” he chokes out pathetically, letting out a tiny sob when Jongin pulls him into a hug.

“I could _never_ in a million years hate you,” Jongin stresses, pulling away and wiping at his eyes, giving him a quick kiss before clearing his throat. “Can I ask you something?”

Kyungsoo nods his head, wiping at his face tiredly and looking at Jongin curiously. He feels himself panic a little at how serious Jongin looks, but that’s mostly because every time Jongin gets _that_ look he shoots him down before he can even say what he wants. This time Kyungsoo doesn’t dare interrupt.

“Do Kyungsoo, will you be my boyfriend?” Jongin questions seriously, looking nervous as he patiently waits for him to answer.

Kyungsoo knows Baekhyun said baby steps, but, he’s stubborn and more importantly completely in love with Jongin. So, he takes a deep breath and smiles a little bit.

“I’d rather be your husband,” he replies with a smile, laughing when Jongin lets out an excited little yelp before pulling him into a kiss.

🍼🍼

Jongin quietly sneaks into the house, toeing off his shoes as silently as possible before moving to walk down the hallway and towards the kitchen. He turns on the light and goes to open up the pantry door, reaching for the top shelf where he knows there’s a vase and grabbing it. He goes over towards the sink and washes it out a little bit before setting it down on the counter.

He’s glad that the florist he went to already prearranged the flowers for him, so he just has to stick them in the water, moving to go set them down on the kitchen table. He wipes his hands on his pants as he looks at them, making sure they’re centered before he hears a tiny sneeze, making him nearly jump in surprise.

He whirls around, letting out a relieved sigh when he sees it’s just Haein tiredly walking into the kitchen with his teddy bear.

“How did you get out of your crib mister?” he questions quietly, reaching down when the two-year-old walks up to him and puts his arms up, carrying him over towards the kitchen.

“Milk,” Haein mumbles quietly as he opens the fridge, making him nod his head as he grabs the carton and then goes to grab a sippy cup. He fills the cup up halfway before screwing the lid on and handing it over, kissing his little boy on the cheek before going to set him down in his high chair for breakfast.

He goes about making them pancakes, making sure to make some tiny enough for the twins before working on bigger sized ones. He sets them on a plate and then moves to grab one of the plastic kiddy ones they have for the kids and cuts the pancake into little squares before drizzling a little bit of syrup. He sets the plate down in front of Haein and smiles as the boy excitedly kicks his legs before starting to eat.

While Haein is busy he goes and checks on his sister, not spotting her in her own crib meaning she’s probably with Kyungsoo. He pokes his head into their room and spots her sitting up on the bed and busily tugging on Kyungsoo’s hair while she giggles, the elder whining for her to stop and let him sleep.

“Daddy!” Haesoo shouts one she spots him, making Kyungsoo tiredly poke his head out from his spot on the bed.

“Good morning,” he greets his little princess, moving to grab her before she can terrorize Kyungsoo some more, although he thinks of it as good payback. “Haein is eating his breakfast,” he comments when Kyungsoo sit up and start looking around.

“Did you make pancakes?” Kyungsoo questions tiredly, so he nods his head, watching with a tiny frown as the elder slowly gets out of bed and heads straight to the restroom.

“Someone is tired,” he informs Haesoo who wiggles a little in his arms. He shrugs before taking her to the kitchen and putting her in the highchair next to her brother who is busily sipping on his milk.

He grabs her plate and sets it down, going to get her a sippy cup before she steals her brothers and makes him yell. He’s pouring the milk in when Kyungsoo finally comes into the kitchen, immediately spotting the flowers and going over towards them. Jongin goes to hand Haesoo her cup, giving her a kiss on the cheek before moving to go hug his husband.

“Happy anniversary,” he greets, giving Kyungsoo a kiss on the cheek and getting one in return. “I didn’t buy you anything, but I made a reservation for that new restaurant you wanted to try and got a baby sitter, aren’t I the best?” he pesters, getting a laugh from the elder.

“Well, I’m pregnant so I’m the best,” Kyungsoo replies, making him gape, spinning the elder around and blinking back his surprise when he laughs.

“Are you serious? Another baby?” he questions excitedly, getting an eager nod from Kyungsoo.

“Happy anniversary,” Kyungsoo replies, giving him a kiss on the cheek before rushing over towards the twins when one of them yells at the other to stop stealing their milk.

Jongin stands there stupidly before beaming.


End file.
